Equestrian Techno-Wiz
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Young robotics genius Iggy Douglas through a mishap with his latest invention is transported to Equestria. Cut off from his sources, will this human boy find a way to return home, or will he remain trapped there forever? It wouldn't sound so bad, if the world didn't lack technology or that his oldest rival has found a way there as well, and wishes to crush him.
1. Experiment gone awry

**(Welcome guys. I know I got two other MLP fics up right now. But if I don't at least put this one up or give it a try it may eventually slip my mind. I hope you enjoy or take some kind of interest in this one.)**

One night in the city of Chicago in a place called earth, the scene was shown in the backyard of a bungalow where it was before an average clubhouse, but it went further downward into the ground revealing a laboratory with a computer monitor, work tables, and robots on a conveyor belt looking deactivated. Off to a corner was a thirteen year old boy with short brown hair, and blue eyes. His outfit included brown boots with metallic soles, blue jeans, a lime green shirt, covered by a dark green short sleeved unbuttoned shirt.

The boy was known as Iggy Douglas. Iggy was known by his peers as a genius who had a knack for robotics engineering and inventing. He was currently working on some kind of machine designed like an archway. He made a few adjustments before putting his tools down and looked up at it, "Yes! It's finally done. Gizmo!" he called out.

Suddenly wheeling over to the boys side was a robot. It had a single large wheel at the bottom which served as its lower body and means of movement. The top part was long, sleek, and oval shaped along with yellow eyes, while its arms were long and had cylindrical claws. The robot's body itself was black with blue computer circuitry. It was Gizmo; the very first robot Iggy ever built and his trusted assistant, "You called, sir?" Gizmo asked.

"Take a look, Gizmo. My dimension window is finally completed." Iggy presented the machine to his robot.

"Magnificent, sir. All your hard work has finally paid off." Gizmo applauded.

"Hopefull. After all the setbacks from previous attempts I pray this time will be a charm," Iggy replied, "Time to put it to the test." he went to the control panel and turned it on.

The machine started generating energy as the archway started creating a ethereal vision in the center. It started off blurry before scenery of places started appearing one after another, "Yes!" Iggy cheered, "It really works!" he danced around with his assistant, "Just think Gizmo, a chance to observe other universes inhabitants."

"I haven't seen you this happy since that day when you perfected your video game simulator room." Gizmo noted.

"Indeed. Oh Gizmo, take a look," he showed his robot the places showing up in the archway, "Hundreds upon hundreds of universes out there. And they're mine to observe for research purpose."

Suddenly they saw the scene coming into view looked like a castle and at that moment the machine started fizzing and short circuiting, "What's going on?" Gizmo gasped.

"Power surge!" Iggy gasped, "You better turn it off!"

Gizmo wheeled over to the control panel and tried shutting it down, but to no avail, "It's not responding!"

"What?!" Iggy asked in outrage as he saw the machine started sucking things in like a vacuum, "It's pulling me in!" he tried to grab hold of something, but the force was too strong and he was assimilated into unintentionally the created portal.

"Master!" Gizmo cried as he watched his creator fly through the portal.

"GIZMO!" Iggy cried as he flew through the vortex before the machine shut down.

Gizmo who was blow back from the power surge got up and saw the machine was fried, "Oh no, master Iggy!" he wheeled over to the device seeing it in disrepair, "Where did he go?"

Iggy meanwhile was flying through a rainbow colored vortex screaming in fright, "Where am I going?!" he asked himself.

Meanwhile in the magical land of Equestria that very night, at Canterlot castle, the two monarchs of the land Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were out on their balcony looking up at the sky, "Another glorious evening as always, Luna." Celestia complimented her sister.

"Thank you, Tia. You should get some sleep. I'll watch over things." Luna assured her sister.

"Ok." Celestia was about to turn in, until her sister spoke up.

"Tia, look!" Celestia looked back where Luna was looking up at they saw something glowing and falling from the sky headed right for the castle garden with a crash, "What was that?" Luna gasped in shock.

"I don't know, but we better check it out." Celestia suggested as the two spread their wings and glided down from the tower.

Meanwhile in the castle garden, Iggy laid in a smokey crater covered in dirt. He groaned as he came to before rolling over onto his back, "Oh what a wipe out," he finally straggled to his feet before dusting his pants and his shirt off. He looked up and saw it was still nighttime, but he was no longer in his lab, in fact he wasn't even in Chicago, "What, where am I?" he saw the caslte and was wide eyed, "I'm definitely not in Chicago anymore," he realized something, "Gizmo!" he held up his left arm and strapped on his wrist was a communicator watch. He pressed on it, "Gizmo! Gizmo, come in. Do you read me?" but all he got was static on the screen, "Great we're cut off," he looked at his cellphone seeing no signal either, "This is useless too," he sighed, "I'm cut off from Gizmo, and have no idea where I am. Can this get any worse?"

"Hold it right there!" a voice called and suddenly Iggy looked seeing four pegasus guards aiming spears at him from all sides.

"Oh Spock!" Iggy cursed in shock seeing what was confronting him.

"Who are you, why're you here?" one of the guards asked as he poked his spear a little closer to Iggy to intimidate him.

"Hey watch where you point that!" Iggy argued.

"Answer us!" another guard argued, feeling ready to poke his spear closer.

"Oh I'm screwed." The boy said in despair, until a voice spoke up.

"Stand down, all of you." the guards looked over and saw Celestia and Luna approach them. The guards were surprised, while Iggy was in shock seeing he only made it up to the shorter one's size, while he reached the taller one's neck.

"Princesses!" the guards bowed their heads.

"Princesses?" Iggy asked in confusion as he looked up at the two tall equine creatures, noticing their horns and their wings, 'What the, what mythological equine has wings and a horn?'

The tallest of the two eyeballed Iggy, much to his worry before turning to the guards, "Stand down."

"What your majesty?" one asked.

"I do not feel he is a threat." Celestia explained.

"How can you be so sure your highness?" another guard asked.

"Instinct." she smiled confidently.

Knowing better than to go against one of the princesses orders, they lowered their spears putting a look of relief on Iggy's face, "Oh thank, God." he sighed.

The two alicorns approached Iggy, putting him back into worry as Luna spoke, "What is your name?"

"Iggy, uh ma'am. Iggy Douglas." he answered nervously, unsure how to address the dark blue maned creature.

"Then Iggy Douglas," Luna continued, "If a princess may ask, are you by chance a human?"

The four guards gasped in shock, while Iggy was surprised once again, "Well yes." he answered while hoping his answer wasn't going to lead him to trouble.

"A human, here in Equestria?" one of the guards gasped while looking at Iggy.

"How is this possible?" another of the guards asked the princesses.

"I do not know, but I assume he must have some answers to how he arrived." Celestia answered while motioning to Iggy.

"Well it's a complicated story." he answered sheepishly.

"We have the time." Luna replied.

"Well before I tell you, can I make two requests if you don't mind?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"Could you two tell me your names?" he gave his first request.

The two sisters looked at each other before nodding and the eldest spoke, "Very well. I am Princess Celestia, princess of the day and sun. And this is my little sister." she motioned to Luna who greeted him.

"Princess Luna, princess of the night and moon. A pleasure to meet you." she bowed her head.

"Likewise." Iggy bowed his head in respect feeling it was right thing to do, or risk any possible signs of showing disrespect.

"What is your second request?" Celestia inquired out of the boy.

"Well..." he began as the group of equine creatures gazed at him awaiting his final request, "Is there anyplace I can have a bath? I'm filthy."

The guards face hoofed on such a request expecting something more, but Princess Celestia spoke up, "Of course. Come with us." she motioned him to follow.

"Ok." Iggy said as he followed the two princesses to the castle.

As Iggy trailed behind as they walked through the halls, Luna whispered to her sister, "How do you suppose a human could have arrived in Equestria, sister?"

"I do not know, Luna," Celestia admitted, "But if we want answers, then we must show this boy that we do not mean him harm, or he'll refuse to cooperate."

Iggy thought to himself as he looked at the two sisters up ahead, 'Ok I landed in a world seemingly populated by talking mythological equines. If I can't find a way to contact Gizmo I may be stranded here for life,' he panicked before calming down, 'Don't stress. Just keep it together and hope for the best... Which I hope are in my favor.'

**(And there's chapter one. A simple prologue and soon more to come. Don't miss next time everybody.)**


	2. A Princess' Hospitality

**(Welcome to my next chapter guys. Hope you're excited to see what I got in store for you now.)**

_Last time, robotics expert and genius Iggy Douglas through a mishap of his dimensional window machine was pulled into the world of Equestria. Discovered by the princesses, they offered him a place to stay so he can explain as to how he arrived._

Celestia and Luna inside the castle with Iggy, opened a door and Iggy looked in and gasped seeing it was like a huge spa and bathhouse with a pool sized tub filled with suds and foams, "Holy Spock!" he gasped in amaze.

"You can get cleaned up here, we'll have one of our servants take your clothes and have them get washed." Celestia explained.

"Thanks again, princess." Iggy thanked her.

"You're very welcome." Celestia nodded.

"We'll be back in fifteen." Luna instructed.

"Plenty of time," Iggy admitted as the two princesses left him to do his thing. He removed his clothes and placed them in a basket before running to the edge of the giant tub before jumping in it with a splash. He shot his head out of the water and shook some water off his face, "Whoa, this water's warm." he sighed in relaxation. He looked over to the side seeing soap, a sponge, and shampoo for him. So he started lathering the soap on his arms as he spoke to himself, "These two princesses are really nice. In fact this whole place is giving off a lot of harmonious vibes. I guess I should be thankful I ended up here instead of some apocalyptic universe where everything is barren. Still I hope I can find some way to contact Gizmo and hopefully have him find a way to get me home." he finished washing his body and took the shampoo and started lathering it in his hair, "But maybe I can find out more about this world for the time being. After all an opportunity like this doesn't come a knocking this often."

Soon Iggy stepped out of the tub and used a towel to dry off. He looked and saw a spare blue bath robe on a rack that looked like it was meant to fit a pony. Taking the chance he put it on, and though it felt the sleeves were so close together he couldn't spread his arms out, "Well I guess it'll have to do." he said to himself as he heard a knock at the door.

"Iggy, are you finished?" Celestia's voice came from the other side.

"Yes!" Iggy answered.

So the doors opened, and the sisters stepped inside, "We trust you cleaned up well?" Luna inquired.

"Oh yeah, that was one of the best baths I ever took." Iggy admitted.

"I'm glad. Would you care to join us in the parlor for some tea?" Celestia offered.

"I'd be delighted." Iggy answered as he slipped into some slippers and followed the two.

In the parlor, both Celestia and Luna sat on a pillow each while using their magic to pour some tea into their cups. Iggy watched in fascination at hos they were using magical levitation. Celestia levitated a cup to him which he accepted and took a sip from it, "Delicious." he smiled.

"Now then, Iggy," Luna began, "Would you mind telling us more about yoruself?"

"Sure, but you already know I'm a human right?" he asked, and the two nodded, "Well how much do you know about humans?"

"Only that the best way to describe them are bipedal hairless apes who are omnivorous compared to us herbivores." Celestia explained.

"So they aren't common in this universe?" Iggy asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, you may very well be the first one to ever appear in Equestria." Celestia explained.

"So then how do you even know what humans are?" Iggy asked.

"They're listed in our mythological books and are regarded as myths." Luna explained.

"I see," Iggy answered seeing it's like a reverse of mythology from both his and their worlds, "And I've noticed this on you two and your guards, but why do you all have different tattoos on your flanks?"

"Tattoos?" Luna asked as the two sisters look at their cutie marks.

"Oh, you must mean our cutie marks." Celestia corrected him.

"Cutie marks?" Iggy asked feeling a little disturbed by the title.

"Yes, they symbolize a pony's special talent once they've come to realize it." the princess of the sun explained.

"So then what do yours represent?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Mine represents my duty as princess of the day to both raise the sun for daytime." Celestia explained as Luna followed.

"And mine represents my own duty to raise the moon for night time. It's how both day and night are balanced."

Iggy was jaw agape before speaking, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you two raise and lower both the sun and the moon?"

"Correct." Celestia confirmed his question.

"Is that surprising to you?" Luna inquired about his confusion.

Iggy wasn't sure how to explain, but did anyway, "Well you see the sun and moon aren't controlled by beings like yourself in my world."

"What can you tell us about your world?" Celestia asked.

"Well I live in a city known as Chicago, on a planet known as earth," Iggy began, "As for how I got here... Well I'm an expert in the field of robotics and engineering."

"Robotics?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's a branch of technology that deals with the design, construction, operation, and application of robots." Iggy explained.

"Robots?" Celestia asked feeling as confused as her sister.

"Technology?" Luna wondered.

"Wait, don't tell me you all have heard of technology." Iggy gasped feeling nervous.

"I can't say we have, sorry." Celestia answered.

Iggy's eyes widened as he started hyperventilating,"Oh say it isn't so! Say it isn't so!" he clutched his heart looking ready to have a heart attack.

Celestia and Luna got up and trotted over to him, laying a wing each on him trying to calm him down, "Take it easy, Iggy." Celestia comforted him as he started calming down.

"I'm ok. I'm ok," he sat down, "I'm sorry for that. I'm just not used to a place where technology does not exist. I feel like I'm back in the dark ages."

"Dark ages?" Luna wondered.

"Never mind that," Iggy replied and got back on track, "Anyway I was transported here due to a invention I was working on back in my own world."

"Please explains to us, the purpose of this invention you were working on." Luna requested.

"It's a dimensional viewing window. It's function was to show me other worlds beyond my own so I could learn about the inhabitants of those worlds." Iggy explained.

"Go on." Celestia beckoned him to continue.

"Due to some glitch in the systems the machine went haywire and opened a portal to this world and sucked me in." the young teen continued.

"Oh my." Celestia gasped.

"Yeah, and now I have no way of getting back home, and my only link of communication isn't getting through," Iggy explained, "What have I done to deserve this?" he sighed.

Celestia comforted him, "I'm sorry for your unfortunate accident. I'm not sure how we can help you return to your world, but for now how would you like to remain in Equestria for the time being?"

"What? Really?" Iggy gasped in surprise.

Celestia nodded, "You wanted a chance to observe other worlds inhabitants, so consider this your chance. Who knows maybe you can find another way of returning to your world. We'll even help you in any way we can."

"You mean it?" Iggy asked joyously, as the two nodded, "Wow. I don't know what to say? I'm touched," he then yawned, "I'm also bushed too."

"It is rather late," Celestia nodded, "You should get some sleep."

"Right, anyplace opened?" he asked.

"Follow me." Celestia showed him off.

Soon Celestia showed Iggy to one of their guest bedrooms. Iggy looked in the room and gasped seeing it looked like a room you'd find at the Plaza Hotel, "Wow, you're really letting me bunk here?"

"You're our honored guest, Iggy. It'd be cruel of us to not show you some hospitality." Celestia answered.

"Thanks again, princess. It really means a lot to me for you to do all this just for a guy like me." Iggy said as he plopped onto the queen sized bed.

"It's our pleasure, Iggy. Have a goodnight." she bid him a goodnight.

"Night princess," Iggy said as she left the room, and closed the door behind her. Iggy laid on the bed while looking up at the ceiling, before he looked over seeing the moon shinning bright, 'I sure hope Gizmo's gonna be all right without me. I can't even imagine what my dad will say when he finds out I'm missing.' he thought.

Inside Celestia's room, the princess of the sun levitated a quill and ink along with some parchment. She began writing a message.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_My sister and I humbly invite you, Spike, and the other elements of harmony to Canterlot Castle tomorrow. We have here with us a special guest named Iggy Douglas. But take note he is not of the land of Equestria, but from another world. His species is human as I'm sure you're aware of such creatures. I would like to have all of you meet him so he can get to know all of you. We will be awaiting your arrival tomorrow._

_Your princess and fellow teacher_

_Princess Celestia_

Celestia smiled as she used her magic to teleport the message away. Meanwhile that very night in the town of Ponyville, as Golden Oaks library, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her dragon assistant Spike were doing some late night organizing of the library books, until Spike burped green flames and appearing before them was the very message Princess Celestia sent, "A letter from the princess." Twilight gasped as she levitated it over and read the message, while Spike listened.

When she finished reading it, both Twilight and Spike were in shock, "A human, in Equestria?" Twilight gasped.

"How's that possible?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Spike. The only way to get to that human world was through the mirror gateway in the Crystal Empire," Twilight explained, "But it hasn't even been thirty moons since it closed."

"So how did this one get here?" Spike continued questioning.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Twilight said as the two decided to turn in knowing they would need their rest if they and the other elements of harmony were to be going to Canterlot tomorrow.

**(And that's the chapter. For a heads up this takes place after the events of Equestria girls, and doesn't involve season four since it's just begun. Stay tuned for next time, where Iggy meets the Mane Six, and Spike.)**


	3. Meeting the Girls

**(Hi guys. Here's my next chapter. And I hope you enjoy it.)**

The morning after Twilight received the letter from Princess Celestia, she and Spike rounded up the rest of their friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, and were at the train station in Ponyville, "What'd the princess say she wanted to show us?" Applejack asked her princess friend.

"A human, A.J." Twilight answered.

"Human? The creatures you said you interacted with when you went through the mirror to another world?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"The very same." Spike answered.

"I for one can't wait to greet this human," Rarity began, "I wonder what his choice in fashion is like?"

"I just hope he's awesome," Rainbow Dash said, "The last thing I'd want is to meet somepony who's boring."

"I hope he likes parties," Pinkie bounced around, "Because I plan on throwing him the bestest welcome party there is!"

"Easy, Pinkie," Twilight calmed her, "We haven't even met this human Princess Celestia wrote to me about."

"Well we will be soon enough." Applejack said as the six ponies and one dragon boarded the train.

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the castle, Iggy was lying in bed fast asleep looking very peaceful, until the door opened and entering was a butler unicorn, and a maid unicorn, "Rise and shine, sir." the butler said using his magic to open the drapes in the room allowing the sun to shine in.

Because they were opened so fast the sun's light just burst in nailing Iggy in the eyes making him groan and covered his face. The two servants looked seeing Iggy groan as he sat up in bed, "Very important rule when waking someone," he began to the two, "Never open drapes that fast. Especially if the sun is extra bright."

"My appologies, sir." the butler answered as the maid levitated his clothes all folded up neatly and stacked with his boots on top.

"Your clothes, sir." she said.

"Oh thanks, I'll get changed right away." Iggy said.

"We'll wait for you outside." the butler said as he and the maid left the room.

Iggy got out of bed and slipped back into his clothes, while noticing how extra clean they looked, "Wow I don't think I've ever seen my clothes this clean before," he finished putting his boots on. He looked at a mirror seeing his full reflection and smiled, "I'm ready." he exited the room seeing the butler and maid unicorn.

"Well come along we have breakfast prepared for you in the dining hall." the butler explained.

"Great." Iggy replied as he followed the two to the dining hall where he was seated and saw his breakfast was composed of scrambled eggs and toast, with orange juice, "Wow excellent service."

"The princesses will be joining you shortly, so enjoy." the butler instructed.

"Will do." Iggy answered as he began eating, "Yum. My compliments to the chef."

"Very respective, this human." one maid whispered to another, as they watched Iggy enjoy his breakfast.

Suddenly entering the room, was Prince Blueblood the nephew of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, "Good morning, and what is on the menu for today?" he asked pleasantly before pulling to a halt as he saw Iggy at the table eating, "What is that?" he asked in shock and disapproval.

"Oh that's Iggy Douglas, Prince Blueblood," one of the maids explained, "He's a human."

"I can see it's a human," he answered rudely, "But what is such a creature doing here in the castle?"

"The Princesses allowed him here, sir." the butler answered.

"What?" the prince asked in shock, "Why would my Aunt Celestia and my Aunt Luna allow such a wretched creature in our royal home?"

The servants were in shock at his tone, but knew he always behaved like that with them. Iggy however looked over to him before answering in annoyance, "Hey pal, do you mind? I'm trying to eat here."

Blueblood gasped, "How dare you talk to me in such a tone, you vile creature. Do you have any idea who I happen to be?"

Iggy answered still feeling annoyed, "No. And judging from your tone I probably could care less."

Blueblood was once again appalled at his show of disrespect, "I'll have you know I am Prince Blueblood; royal nephew of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." he said proudly with a wave of his mane.

Iggy was jaw agape at his claim and turned to the maids, "Is he for real?" they reluctantly nodded in response, "But how can that be? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have shown me nothing but kindness and generosity, while this guy's shown me nothing but rudeness and grief."

"I beg your pardon," Blueblood asked in outrage and turned to the servants, "Can you believe what this insolent commoner is saying to me?"

The servants said nothing while not making eye contact with him. Iggy finished his breakfast and got out of his seat, approaching Blueblood, "You know I've put up with a lot of smart mouths, but you take the taco pal."

"Do not come any closer, you dirty beast." Blueblood ordered as the two looked ready to go at it, if not for the impeccable arrival of the two sisters.

"What is going on in here?" Celestia demanded.

Before Blueblood could answer with complaints, Iggy beat him to it, "This obnoxious excuse for a prince claiming to be your nephew is disturbing the peace around here with his verbal assault on me."

The two sisters turn to their nephew firmly, "Blueblood, is this true?" Celestia inquired.

"No, Aunt Celestia," Blueblood began, "I have done nothing of the sort."

Iggy smirked as he clicked on his watch that played his conversation with Blueblood when he arrived into the dining hall. Though his communicator watch's communication option wasn't responding, such other commands such as recording was working perfectly. Upon hearing the words Blueblood used against Iggy through the recording, the sisters turned to their nephew with disappointed expressions, "Blueblood." they said firmly.

"How did you copy my words?" Blueblood demanded out of Iggy who just stood triumphantly that the prince wasn't getting away with what he said.

"Does that even matter?" Celestia asked as she narrowed her eyes at her nephew.

Luna spoke up, "Iggy Douglas is our guest, and as a guest in our castle you will treat him with the utmost respect as we are treated."

"What?" Blueblood gasped, "Me show respect to this, this, thing?!"

"I think you should listen to your aunts, Bluey." Iggy recommended.

"That's Blueblood to you!" Blueblood snapped at Iggy.

"**That's enough!"** Luna unleashed the Royal Canterlot voice to silence him.

Celestia frowned and ordered, "Blueblood, you will return to your room and think very hard about the dishonor you have brought onto this royal family."

"But Aunt Celestia." Blueblood complained.

"**Now!"** the two sisters ordered.

Blueblood terrified of seeing his two aunts use the Royal Canterlot voice on him, left the room in fright. Iggy looked up at the two princesses and spoke, "And he's related to you, how?"

"Fifty two times removed." Celestia answered, feeling embarrassed herself that he was actually part of hers and Luna's family.

"Uh-huh," Iggy nodded seeing how Blueblood proved to be nothing like the two princesses, "Well your cooking staff sure know how to make a good breakfast."

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Celestia smiled.

"Now I would suggest you get ready we will be having guests arriving soon." Luna explained.

"Guests?" Iggy asked.

"My star student from Ponyville and her closest friends will be joining us as you tell us more about yourself and you get to know more about our world as well." Celestia answered.

"Very reasonable plan, your highness," Iggy admitted, "Let me know when they arrive."

Half an hour later at Canterlot's train station, Twilight and the rest of her friends got off and were walking through the kingdom heading for the castle. When they reached the entrance, the guards permitted them entry. As they entered the throne room they saw both Princesses on the throne, "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" the group greeted the two sisters.

"Welcome my little ponies, and Spike," Celestia began, "We're glad you could make it."

"It's our pleasure, Princess." Twilight answered in respect.

"So where is this human boy you spoke of in your letter to Twilight?" Rarity inquired.

"One moment please," Celestia began as she motioned to the side, "Iggy, you may come out now."

Stepping out from behind the throne was Iggy who jogged over to the group before halting at the sisters sides. Upon seeing him Twilight and Spike felt nostalgia seeing a human from the other world they traveled to here in Equestria, but were confused seeing how a human came here without transforming into a pony when she and Spike transformed into a human and dog respectively. The other girls however were in awe and wonder at seeing a creature foreign to Equestria, while also noting that "Bearers of Harmony and Spike," Luna began, "May my sister and I introduce to you, Iggy Douglas."

Iggy seeing the group look at him waved casually, "Hello, everyone."

"And, Iggy," Celestia continued, "Allow me to introduce to you the six bearers of harmony."

"Hi, Iggy!" the group greeted him.

The first to approach was Applejack, who got up on her haunches and shook his right hand with both her hooves, "Howdy do partner, name's Applejack. I represent the element of Honesty. In Ponyville I run Sweet Apple Acres, which is an apple farm owned by mah family. When you have the time you should come by. I know they've love to meet you."

"Thanks, Applejack. Nice to meet you too." Iggy smiled.

Pinkie started bouncing around him, "My name's Pinkie Pie, and I represent the element of laughter. If you're looking for a good laugh than come to me!" she beamed with joy. Iggy found the pony's enthusiasm very amusing and was holding a chuckle, "See I got you to smile already!" Pinkie jumped for joy.

Flying to his side was Rainbow Dash, "Nice to meet ya, bud. Name's Rainbow Dash, and I represent the element of Loyalty. If ever ya need a hoof I'll be there rain or shine." she winked.

"Good to know, Rainbow Dash." Iggy answered.

"And while I don't like to brag," she continued as her friends rolled their eyes, "I happen to be the fastest flyer in Ponyville."

"You don't say?" Iggy asked as he crossed his arms knowing that did count as enjoying to brag.

"Ya got that right, why one day I'm gonna be a proud member of the Wonderbolts!" she announced dramatically, only for Twilight to use her magic to levitate her over to them before she went overboard.

Approaching him was Fluttershy, who was hiding behind her mane, "Hi. I'm Fluttershy. I represent the element of Kindness." She greeted him shyly.

Iggy seeing the pegasus act so shy couldn't help but smile and pat her head, "Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. There's no need to be shy around me. I'm a nice guy. But you know your shy demeanor reminds me of a girl I know in my world."

Fluttershy feeling calmer spoke up, "Oh really? Well I'm glad I could make you happy, Iggy." she smiled.

Rarity trotted over to him, "My name is Rarity, darling. I represent the element of Generosity."

"Nice to meet you, Rarity." Iggy greeted her, and saw the white unicorn was circling him as if trying to analyze him. He could not determine why until she spoke up.

"I must say you have quite the choice in wardrobe." she used her hoof to hold up a bit of his dark green shirt sleeved unbuttoned shirt.

"Thanks, I think." Iggy answered not sure how to take it.

"And if you were to allow me to take your measurements I could create a whole new outfit for you in your own image." Rarity offered.

"Really, you'd do that?" Iggy asked in surprise.

"Of course, darling." Rarity nodded.

"Wow, thanks." Iggy smiled seeing this pony really must represent generosity as she said she does.

Finally Twilight and Spike approached, "A pleasure to meet you, Iggy. I am Twilight Sparkle. I represent the element of Magic."

Iggy had to hold in a laugh from hearing Twilight's name, before noticing the crown on her head, "What's with the crown, are you royalty too?"

"Well actually..."

"That's right," Spike spoke up, "Twilight here is Equestria's newest princess."

"Spike." Twilight rolled her eyes at his boasting on her behalf.

Iggy seeing Spike gasped, "Great ghosts of Kenobi! Are you a dragon?"

"Why yes. Yes I am." Spike answered proudly, until he notice Iggy analyzing him up.

'Hmm, no wings,' he thought to himself, 'Perhaps he's a Chinese dragon.' When he saw the group looking at him questionably he ceased his inspection.

"So, Iggy," Twilight began, "If I may ask, how did you come here to Equestria?"

Iggy looked up at the two sisters who nodded, letting him know he could tell them, "Well Twilight. As I told the princesses here last night I was working on an invention that was suppose to show me other worlds, but somehow it turned into a portal and transported me here."

"Holy moly!" Pinkie gasped.

"I know. And I was certain I worked all the kinks out." Iggy sighed.

"Wait a minute you said invention?" Twilight spoke up, "Are you an inventor?"

"That's right. I specialize in the field of robotics and engineering. I know that surprises you, because the princesses already told me robotics doesn't exist here." Iggy explained.

"What other kind of stuff do you invent?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well lots of things," Iggy answered before motioning to his footwear, "You see these boots?"

"You made hoofwear?" Rainbow asked dryly seeing that didn't look so impressive.

"These boots aren't just made for walking, Rainbow Dash," Iggy replied as he clicked the heels together and rollerblades emerged from the metallic soles, "They're also made for rolling!" he started rollerblading around the group.

"Wow, that looks so fun!" Pinkie cheered.

"I know," Iggy said as he stopped rolling, "But this is their best function." he clicked the heels again as small rocket jets popped out of the sides of each boot and activated causing Iggy to go airborne, surprising the group.

"WHOA! You're flying!" Rainbow gasped.

"Now you see why I love this function," Iggy said before he started losing a bit of balance, before regaining it, "Although the first time I put these to a field test I darted all around my lab in turbulence. Eventually I learned how to control them better and well now I can travel by air. Of course every day they need their recharge." he touched back down and deactivated the rockets and the skates.

"That's just amazing!" Twilight gasped, "What else have you invented?"

"Well I also brought along my communicator watch," he showed them it, "It's what keeps me in contact with my lab and Gizmo."

"Gizmo?" the ponies asked.

"He's my lab assistant," Iggy answered and looked at his watch, "Unfortunately my communicator isn't able to reach him here. Although I may be able to contact him if I were to change the frequency in it. Though I'd need the basic tools to tweak it."

"Hey maybe you should come to Ponyville with us." Pinkie suggested.

"Yeah, Ahm sure we can find ya the right tools yer looking for." Applejack added.

"Really?" Iggy gasped.

"Is it ok if we took Iggy with us to Ponyville, Princess?" Twilight requested Celestia.

Celestia looked at the younger ponies and at Iggy before smiling and answering, "It's all right by me."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"Though I wonder," Iggy spoke up grabbing their attention, "You think the other residents there will be as accepting of me as you?"

"Don't worry silly, they'll love you!" Pinkie answered as she gave him a playful noogie.

"Well if you say so." Iggy replied taking her word for it.

"We'll come by later and see how Iggy enjoys his visit." Celestia put in.

"We'll be looking forward to it, Princess." Applejack bowed her head.

"Then we'll see you all later." Luna bid them a farewell.

"Come on, Iggy." Pinkie escorted him off with Applejack and the others following them.

Soon they were on the train heading for Ponyville. As they relaxed and enjoyed the ride, Iggy was looking out the window, "Steam locomotives, huh? Well at least this world has some form of modern transport comparable to home."

"So what kind of travel you got in your world?" Applejack asked curiously.

Before Iggy could answer, Twilight spoke up, "Well they have these things called cars and buses, and while they have taxis in his world they're not like our carriage types."

Iggy was shocked, "You talk as if you've been to my world."

"Well Iggy, I kinda have." Twilight admitted.

"Seriously, how?" Iggy gasped wondering if she knew a possible way for him to get home.

"Well there's this mirror in another kingdom that serves as a gateway to a world where humans populate," she explained before noticing Iggy was looking excited, and knew what he was thinking, "Sorry, but I don't think it's a portal to your world. Rather it's a portal to a human version of Equestria."

Iggy let his head drop, "So much for that theory. Sorry if I look down about it, because frankly this wasn't supposed to happen, and now I fear my dad's gonna go nuts when he finds out I'm missing."

"Just your dad?" Rainbow asked.

"What about your mom?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"My mom's in the Navy." she answered.

"The Navy?" Applejack wondered.

"Yes. It's the naval warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. Their mission is to protect and defend the right of the United States and our allies to move freely on the oceans and to protect our country against enemies." he explained.

"United States?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"That's the name of the nation in which I reside in my world." Iggy explained.

"Wow, the Navy sounds awesome!" Rainbow gasped.

"It does sound exciting. They say it's not a job, but an adventure. And my mom loves an adventure." Iggy explained, "Unfortunately being in the Navy is time consuming so I barely see her as much. I mostly keep in touch with her through my laptop cam. Though I keep counting down the days when she'll finally be retired and can come home for good."

The girls smiled as Twilight spoke, "So what does your father do?"

"Dad works as a car salesman. He's a very good negotiator and always knows the right kind of vehicle for a buyer. Him and mom know of my genius intellect and commend me on my inventing. Though sometimes they fear my inventions will backfire and take out the house."

"Has that ever..." Rarity wondered.

"Only once, and it was just the garage!" Iggy argued, "If only I didn't mix those two elements together."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Rainbow asked.

"Even geniuses have their moments of blunder." Iggy admitted.

Soon enough the train pulled into the station of Ponyville, "Well we're here." Applejack stated.

"Are you ready, Iggy?" Twilight asked the human.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he admitted as he was prepared to get off the train and face the world of ponies.

**(And there's the chapter. Iggy may not have gotten on good terms with Blueblood, though who could I ask you? But he got along great with the girls, who now want to make sure Ponyville makes him feel welcomed as well. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	4. Welcome to Ponyville

**(Welcome to my next chapter guys. To answer some questions given to me. I tried to put this at fimfiction before here, but I found out humans in Equestria fics are mostly frowned upon. And I don't intend on pairing Iggy up with any of the ponies, because he has a girl from his world. And the princesses shall serve as like second mothers to Iggy in a sense. With that being said, enjoy.)**

Iggy stepped off the train with the girls and Spike to see the town he arrived in, "So this is Ponyville?" Iggy asked the group.

"Ya darn tootin'." Applejack nodded.

"Come on we got so much to show you!" Pinkie cheered as the group started leading Iggy on.

So Iggy was following the group through the town, where the young teen saw multiple ponies off all three normal types roaming around. As he walked, the pony inhabitants of the town upon noticing Iggy with the town's famed group looked upon him with looks of curiosity, confusion, and stun. As Iggy walked, he noticed all the pony folk giving him looks, and thought to himself, 'I shouldn't be surprised at such a reaction from this towns inhabitants, but still a part of me feels irked.'

Twilight noticing Iggy's discomfort whispered to the girls, "Iggy's already receiving looks of distaste from the others. I hope we can convince everypony here to to be accepting of him."

"Don't worry so much, Twilight," Pinkie whispered, "All we have to do is show everypony how wonderful he is."

"And how?" Twilight asked dryly.

"Give it time." Pinkie answered.

"You know I can hear you?" Iggy reminded them, making the group feel awkward.

"Sorry, Iggy," Twlight apologized, "Believe me the last thing we want is everypony here to judge you badly."

"But they've learned not to always judge a pony by their appearance." Rarity explained remembering the incidents with Zecora and Princess Luna.

"Thanks girls, but judging from their looks I could be getting them for quite awhile." Iggy replied.

"Just give them a chance, partner." Applejack encouraged him.

"If you say so," Iggy answered, "At least no one's screamed yet."

"A HUMAN!" a voice shouted startling the group, while Spike actually fell over. Iggy was in a panic thinking he was about to be attacked, until he saw a unicorn pony gallop over to him while dragging an earth pony with her. The unicorn had a light aquamarine colored coat, brilliant gamboge colored eyes, its mane was pale light grayish cyan with a bit of white, and its cutie mark was a lyre. The earth pony had a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three bows. The two skidded to a halt as the unicorn eyed Iggy with excitement, "See Bon-Bon, I told you I saw a human!"

The earth pony identified as Bon-Bon spoke while rolling her eyes, "Yes Lyra, you told me."

"Wow. I've never seen a human up close before." The unicorn known as Lyra circled Iggy, who was feeling awkward at what was happening.

"Well I guess this is better than any one screaming in fright." Iggy said to the girls.

Lyra gasped and got in front of him, "And humans do talk, just like us!"

"Excuse me?" Iggy asked feeling confused by this unicorn's sudden enthusiasm.

Lyra seeing she was making a fool of herself calmed down, "Sorry for startling you, but I happen to be a studier of anthropology."

"The study of humans?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. My name's Lyra Heartstrings, and this is my friend Bon-Bon." she introduced to the two.

"Hello." Bon-Bon greeted him respectively.

"Hi." Iggy greeted her and Lyra back.

"What about you, what's your name?" Lyra asked.

"My name's Iggy Douglas." he introduced himself.

"Iggy Douglas." Lyra repeated.

"I'm terribly sorry for Lyra's excitement," Bon-Bon apologized to Iggy, "She's just always wanted to meet a human even though they're regarded as myths."

"Well not anymore!" Lyra announced as she gasped at seeing Iggy's hands, "Human hands," she looked up to Iggy, "Uh may I?"

Iggy seeing what she wanted, didn't want to seem rude, "Uh sure." he held out his right hand to her.

Lyra got on her haunches and took his hand into her hoof, marveling at how soft his palm felt, and how each of his fingers just twiddled, "So beautiful." she awed.

Iggy starting to feel more disturbed looked to the girls mouthing them to help him. Twilight approached and made some space between the unicorn and the human, "Sorry to cut your admiration short, but we really have to get going." she started escorting Iggy away. As the group walked away Pinkie leaned into Lyra and Bon-Bon whispering something to them. They nodded before galloping off.

As the group carried on, Iggy spoke, "I don't know whether I should have felt honored or awkward someone from this world had such an interest in my species."

"Take whatever compliment you get and don't ask questions." Rainbow noted him.

"Duly noted," Iggy answered as he continued looking around the place seeing there were no phone lines. Curiously he spoke up, "Say how do you pony folk keep contact with each other?"

"Through letters of course." Twilight answered.

"Just letters?" Iggy asked, "I can imagine it must take awhile for the six of you so send something and wait for a response."

"Actually whenever we send a message to Princess Celestia we don't normally have to wait long." Twilight explained.

"Why do your 'mail ponies' fly fast like Rainbow?" Iggy asked using air quotes.

"You'd wish." Rainbow answered as Spike spoke up.

"Twilight uses me to send a message to the princess. I have magical flames that can transport any letter to the princess just like that. And she can use her magic to transport a response back juts as fast."

"Interesting," Iggy admitted and thought, 'Not like phones, but at least mail can travel faster than it can back home.'

They walked as Iggy looked seeing a tent place, "What's this place?"

Rarity seeing what he was looking at answered, "Why this is Ponyville's spa, Iggy. The ponies there are naturals at making anypony feel as good as new."

"A spa? Never been to one of those before." Iggy admitted.

"Then you have been missing out on a lot." Rarity gasped.

"Well my dad occasionally says I spend a lot of time in my lab," Iggy admitted, "But when you're a super genius and no longer need an education you tend to have a lot of free time on your hand."

"No longer need an education?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yeah I completed all my education levels," Iggy answered, "I haven't gone to school since I was ten."

"Whoa. You _really_ must be smart." Applejack noted.

"Yeah," Iggy admitted, "Though not needing to go to school anymore does lower my chances of meeting others."

"Don't you have any friends?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Plenty," Iggy admitted, "I may not be a student, but I keep in contact with my closest friends that I did go to school with. Still waiting for classes to get out so I can contact them is a pain. Summer is about the only time I can truly see them without any interruptions."

"Well don't you worry, because we're gonna help you make more friends here!" Pinkie beamed while putting a hoof around Iggy.

"Thanks." Iggy brightened up.

As they walked past Rarity's shop, the fashionista spoke up, "And this is where I live and work. Carrousel Boutique."

"And you make dresses and suits?" Iggy inquired.

"Correct." she answered.

"You should see the stuff Rarity designs, they're sooooo good." Pinkie added.

"Oh Pinkie, you flatter me." Rarity chuckled in flatter.

They walked past the library as Twilight spoke, "Spike and I live here at Golden Oaks library."

"This is a library?" Iggy asked, while studying the tree.

"That's right." Spike answered.

"Hmm, I may have to do some history studying here." Iggy stated.

"Well we have all kinds of Equestria history books for you to study." Twilight admitted.

"Cool." Iggy said, only for Rainbow to nudge him along.

"Yeah-yeah. Study and history. Let's move along."

Iggy looked ahead and saw they were heading to what appeared to be a farm with a large orchard of apple trees, "Whoa. Is this the farm you were talking about, Applejack?" he asked the earth pony.

"That's right," she answered, "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sis!" a young voiced called as Iggy looked seeing two more ponies approach. The first was a young filly with a yellow coat, orange eyes, red mane, and a pink bow in her hair. The second was a stallion with orange mane, a red coat, green eyes, a cutie mark of a green apple sliced in half, and wore a horse collar. The bigger one was carrying a huge cart of apples.

"Howdy yall," Applejack greeted the two, "What perfect timing. I got somepony here I'd like you to meet," he brought Iggy over, taking the two by surprise, "I'd like yall to meet Iggy Douglas. Iggy this here's ma sister Applebloom and ma brother Big Macintosh."

"Nice to meetcha." Iggy greeted them.

"Wow, what are you?" Applebloom gasped as she observed Iggy.

"He's a human, Applebloom." Twilight explained.

"A human?" The filly asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Pinkie answered, "He's from a whole other world different form our own."

Applebloom looked up at Iggy in wonder, "I wanna take ya to show and tell!"

"Huh?" Iggy raised a brow, as Applejack calmed her sister.

"Easy there sis, don't give our guest a scare."

Big Mac approached Iggy, and extended a hoof, "Welcome to the farm, Iggy."

"Thanks, Big Macintosh," Iggy shook his hoof, "So you all grow apples here?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"We grow the best apples here in Equestria." Applebloom added.

"Here. Try one and see for yourself." Applejack took an apple from the cart and handed it to Iggy.

Iggy looked at the tasty looking fruit, before taking a bite out of it. The group watched him chew and swallow, before waiting to see his reaction. Iggy's eyes widened as he spoke, "This has to be... the most juiciest apple I've ever tasted!" he cheered. The Apple siblings smiled seeing how satisfied he was with their products.

"Glad ya like 'em partner." Applejack smiled.

"You guys seriously know how to grow good apples." Iggy added as he finished it.

"It's our specialty." Applejack noted.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

Pinkie leaned into Iggy and spoke, "If you think that's something, just wait till you try some of the treats at Sugarcube Corner."

"Sugarcube Corner?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's only the bestest place in all of Ponyville!" Pinkie bounced around.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Iggy answered skeptically just to tease her.

"Well then let's go." Rainbow said as the group left the apple farm.

"Meetcha there!" Pinkie zipped off.

"What's she in a hurry for?" Iggy asked the group who looked as if they had something to hide, but Twilight answered.

"Pinkie just loves to be there first."

"I see." Iggy answered but knew there had to be a deeper reason.

Soon they were back in town as Spike motioned up ahead to their destination, "There is it. Sugarcube Corner."

Iggy looked at the building and gasped at its gingerbread house design, "Whoa. It looks good enough to eat."

"Well hope ya got plenty of room," Applejack warned him, "Because Pinkie and the Cakes make some of the most delicious treats."

"They're absolutely spectacular." Rarity added.

"Guys!" Pinkie called as she was waiting by the entrance, "What took you so long?"

The girls rolled their eyes as they brought Iggy in, only to see the place was dark, "Hey why's it so dark in here?"

Suddenly the lights came on, and to Iggy's surprise saw just about every pony inhabitant in town gathered together, "Surprise!" the group called.

"What the... What is all this?" Iggy asked in shock.

"It's your surprise welcome party, Iggy." Pinkie explained.

"Welcome party?" Iggy asked, while raising a brow.

"Yeah. To show you you're welcome in Ponyville." Pinkie added.

"And all these ponies came just for me?" Iggy asked her.

"Well duh."

"How were you able to put all this together so fast?" Iggy asked in confusion.

"Never underestimate a pony with a love for parties like me." Pinkie explained like she was a secret agent.

"Come on, Iggy. It's your party after all." Rainbow said as the girls brought him over to get to know the other ponies along with trying out some of the goodies and baked goods made for the party.

"Mm, this is delicious!" Iggy beamed as he ate some cake, before turning the the Cake couple, "Mr and Mrs. Cake, you two make a scrumptious cake."

"Well thanks, Iggy." Carrot Cake answered.

"We do our best to please our customers." Cup Cake added as the couple nuzzled each other.

The Mane six gathered around Iggy seeing how much he's sampled of the sugary treats, "Wow and I thought Pinkie could clear a table." Rainbow gasped.

"That can't be good for somepony like you." Twilight noted.

"Actually sugar is very good for the brain," Iggy admitted, "You'd be amazed at how much eating sugar has benefited the growth of my intelligence... And give me the occasional sugar rush." she finished sheepishly.

As the party continued, the doors opened and entering were two Pegasi guards, followed by Celestia and Luna, "The princesses." a pony gasped as every pony in Sugarcube Corner bowed to them.

Iggy seeing every pony gathered including Twilight and her friends bowed to the princesses. Celestia smiled and spoke up, "Greetings everypony. You may rise." obeying her command, they all rose up.

"We had a feeling you'd all be here." Luna spoke to the six.

"Well you're just in time." Pinkie replied.

"We're so glad you two could make it." Twilight added.

"Well we had to see that our honored guest is enjoying himself of course," Celestia smiled before noticing Iggy, "Are you having a good time here in Ponyville, Iggy?"

"The best, Princess," Iggy answered, "Ponyville's is quite the place. And the residents here have really proven to be hospitable... After they stopped eyeballing me." he chuckled to himself.

"Well we're glad our fellow princess and her friends could make you feel welcome in their home town." Luna said.

"You've all done well." Celestia congratulated him.

"Thank you, Princess." the group thanked her.

"Now that they're here, the party can really get started!" Pinkie cheered as she pulled Vinyl Scratch the DJ unicorn onto the scene with her turntables, and began doing what she does best.

As he started remixing, Iggy started moving his shoulders, "This is a catchy beat."

"Well come on." Pinkie pulled Iggy out of his seat and brought him to the center to join the dancing ponies.

Iggy slowly moved to the beat, until he got more relaxed and eventually danced with the rest of the party goers, while thinking, 'Maybe being here won't be so bad after all.'

After a long day of partying and getting to know the rest of Ponyville's inhabitants, Iggy was brought back to Canterlot castle with the princesses. Inside his guest room, Iggy was on the floor surrounded by tools given to him by some of Ponyville's residents to use to reconfigure his communicator. The door opened, and the princesses entered, "Iggy?" Luna asked.

"Oh. Evening princesses." Iggy greeted them.

"We've just stopped in to inform you dinner will be prepared shortly." Celestia explained.

"Ok. I'll be there." Iggy nodded.

"And how are your adjustments going?" Luna inquired.

"Well slow," He admitted, "These tools here are more primitive than the tools I'm used to working with back at my lab. But it's better than working with nothing," he looked at his communicator watch and gasped, "Hold on. I think I got something." he made a few more adjustments as he stood up clicked his communicator to project a rectangular transparent screen that was hazy. The two princesses were curious as they watched Iggy continue to check his communicator.

"Gizmo? Gizmo, come in," Iggy ordered as he kept trying to get a stronger signal, "Gizmo, do you copy?"

Suddenly the three heard a voice coming from it as the screen was getting less fuzzy. Suddenly Gizmo's appearance appeared, "Iggy, this is Gizmo. I read you loud and clear."

Iggy sighed in sweet relief, "Oh thank goodness I finally got through to you."

"I've been trying to get through to you myself, but the signal was coming up with no results," Gizmo replied, until he saw the two princesses, "Uh who are those two with you?"

"They're friends of mine." Iggy explained.

"Well where are you, Iggy, are you all right?" Gizmo inquired.

"I'm perfectly fine, Gizmo."

"Thank goodness. I was worried about you when the viewing window sucked you in." Gizmo answered.

"Speaking of, how's it looking?" Iggy wondered.

"Well not as good as you'd hope," Gizmo answered in guilt, "The repairs to it are coming along slowly without your genius to help."

"Isn't there anything you can do with it?" Iggy asked with hope.

"Right now it only has power to transport non-living material." Gizmo explained.

"So what would happen if you tried opening it up and I tried to come back through it?" Iggy wondered.

"The pressure of you trying to cross through it would tear you up molecule by molecule." Gizmo warned him.

"Ouch." Iggy cringed while the princesses could feel that sounded uncomfortable.

"Yes. However I can send you some supplies from here for you." Gizmo said.

"Well that's comforting," Iggy admitted, "See if you can send me some spare clothing and some more of my tools."

"Yes sir."

"By the way," Iggy continued, "Does dad know I'm missing?"

"Oh good heavens no," Gizmo answered, "As soon as you disappeared I activated your robo-duplicate to stand in for you. It's a good thing your dad's not perceptive enough to tell the difference between the real you and your robo-you."

"Thank God." Iggy sighed in relief.

"I'll be sure to alert you the moment I make more progress with the repairs to your machine." Gizmo promised.

"Thanks, Gizmo."

"No problem. Over and out." Gizmo saluted as the screen vanished.

Iggy sighed in relief, as Celestia spoke, "Who was that sentient creature?"

"That was Gizmo, my robotic assistant," Iggy explained, "And with him trying to repair my machine I feel much better knowing I'm not going to be here for the rest of my life. After all I got a lot of stuff I want to do with my life."

"Such as?" Luna pondered.

"Well I want to see the Smithsonian for one thing." Iggy explained.

The two sisters looked at each other in confusion before the two asked, "Smithsonian?"

Iggy chuckled, "Long story, but I'll tell ya later. After all this tinkering I'm famished." he chuckled as he and the two sisters left the room to grab dinner in the dining hall.

**(And there's the chapter. Iggy got a good welcome to Ponyville and a party to boot. Sad news is his machine will take some time to be fully operational, but as long as he has contact with Gizmo he'll be fine. Catch you all later.)**


	5. Sharing stories

**(Welcome to my next chapter guys. Really hope you're enjoying it because now I'm about to get into the bigger plot.)**

The very morning after Iggy finally made contact with Gizmo back home, he was in his guest room doing toe touch exercises, "And thirty!" he finished before flexing his arms.

There was a knock at the door, as Celestia's voice came, "Iggy, can I come in?"

"Sure, Princess." Iggy answered.

Celestia entered and spoke, "And how are we this morning?"

"Very well, thank you," Iggy answered, "Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually I just received this letter from Twilight to give to you." Celestia answered as she levitated a letter to Iggy, who accepted it and started reading it to myself.

"Hmm, seems Twilight invited me back to Ponyville for today. She and the others want to have a day with me to better understand me, and to for me to get to know more about Ponyville." Iggy explained to the princess.

"And your answer?" Celestia asked.

"Tell her I'll be right over, after I've had breakfast." Iggy answered.

"Of course." Celestia nodded, as Iggy left for the dining hall.

After breakfast, Iggy and Celestia were on the tower balcony with Iggy looking out into the distance, "Well I better get going." he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the carriage?" Celestia offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine flying there on my own," Iggy answered as he activated the rockets in his boots and hovered off the ground, "Besides I love flying around on my own."

"Well just be careful." Celestia warned him.

"Will do, Princess." Iggy answered, as he maintained altitude in the air and flew off the balcony, leaving the castle.

He flew over Canterlot before leaving the mountain side. He started flying above Ponyville, "Wow! Flying in the sky of Equestria is even better that back home. I mean no worries about keeping an eye out for planes that could fly into me," he flew to a cloud and felt it and to his surprise didn't pass right through it, "Hey these clouds are actually fluffy, good enough to even lie on."

"Glad ya think so." a voice spoke up, which startled Iggy making him lose balance, before he regained it.

He looked and saw Rainbow Dash flying up to his level, "Rainbow Dash?"

"That's me." she answered with pride.

"Please don't startle me like that. Keeping balance in mid air for me is extremely important, especially while wearing my rocket boots." he warned her.

"No need to be so uptight." Rainbow replied like he took it too seriously.

"Not being uptight," He answered, "I'm just very sensitive while I'm in mid air."

"If you say so."

"So what're you doing up here?" the boy genius asked.

"I was just finishing weather duty, until I saw you flying my way." she answered.

"Twilight let you know I was on my way?"

"Yeah. That too." Rainbow nodded.

"Well I guess I better go ground level." Iggy suggested.

"Meetcha there!" Rainbow called as she took off.

"Hey I'm not racing!" Iggy called, but sighed with a roll of his eyes before following her from behind. As he started getting closer he could see the town, and all it's inhabitants going about their daily lives and jobs.

On the ground, Rainbow landed before Twilight, Spike, and the others, "Rainbow, have you seen Iggy up there?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. He was right behind me." she answered.

"And here he comes now." Applejack said as she and the others looked up seeing Iggy flying downward before putting his feet out.

"Activating skates," he called as his rollerblade skates popped out of his boots. He reached the ground and skated along the road, trying to stop, "Someone stop me!" he cried as he was heading right for the girls. Twilight activated her magic, and surrounded Iggy with her magical force which stopped him in his tracks before he could crash into them, "Oh thanks, Twi. One thing I still have issues with when flying is pulling to a halt on the ground without crashing."

"Then shouldn't you wear a helmet?" Rarity wondered.

"Well I don't land on my head when I crash. I just fall over." the human answered.

"Well we're glad you made it here in one piece, Iggy." Twilight replied.

"So am I," he nodded, "And I have good news. I managed to send a message to my assistant Gizmo, and he's already working on repairs to my machine."

"Well that's good, looks like you'll be getting back to your world soon." Twilight said.

"Well I hope so, because things have a knack for taking an unwanted turn when it involves me." Iggy explained.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity inquired.

"Well like I've mentioned before sometimes my experimenting leads to mishaps brought on by something I overlooked or miscalculated with my inventions." he answered.

"Such as what brought you here?" Rarty asked.

"Unfortunately." Iggy sighed.

"Oh don't be such a downy-wowny!" Pinkie said as she pulled him into a headlock.

"Pinkie's right, sugarcube," Applejack added, "After all mistakes only improve yourself."

"Agreed." Twilight nodded.

"Yeah. You're right." Iggy smiled as he got out of Pinkie's headlock, "So whatcha want me to do with you all?"

"Well for one thing I never got the chance to take your measurements," Rarity began, "After all there are multiple festivities held here in Equestria. And depending on how long you will be here, it'd be best if you at least had some formal wear for whatever event."

"I see. Well I guess I could swing by your shop and see how you work." Iggy said feeling willing to see what makes her Ponyville's well known fahsionista.

"Well then follow me." Rarity guided him with the others following.

Soon they arrived at Carousel Boutique and Iggy looked around seeing the interior design was just what he'd expect from a boutique shop, but was captivated by the décor, "Wow this place sure looks posh." he admitted.

"Why thank you, Iggy. Now if you come with me I'll take your measurements." Rarity ordered.

"Ok." Iggy answered as he went to the measuring section of the boutique.

He went onto a stand as Rarity used her magic to levitate a pencil, notepad, and measuring tape, "Now Iggy I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt."

"My shirt?" Iggy asked looking nervous while blushing.

"Well of course, darling. It's much easier for me to make accurate measurements." Rarity answered as if it should be obvious.

"Well ok." Iggy replied as he removed his short sleeved unbuttoned shirt and placed it in a nearby basket, and removed his regular green t-shirt and dropped it in the same basket. Iggy stood before Rarity topless. While Iggy didn't have a standard jock build, he didn't have the stereotypical scrawny nerd build either. He had just an average build for a regular fourteen year old. In fact most of his exercise was working with equipment and tools.

So Rarity used her measuring tape to measure Iggy's body up, from his torso, arms, waist, and legs, while taking precise notes. When she finished she levitated the measuring tape and her notes onto the table, "There we are all done," she smiled as Iggy stepped down and put his two shirts back on, "Now before I get started are there any particular colors or design you would like in your new clothes?"

"Well my fave colors include green and black of any shade. As for designs," he grabbed a notepad and pencil, "May I borrow these?" Rarity nodded as Iggy started writing before presenting his own notes to her.

"Well this shouldn't be a problem. Just leave it to me." Rarity said as she took her notes and went upstairs.

"She really is into this stuff isn't she?" Iggy asked the girls as he took a seat.

"You betcha." Applejack nodded.

"Rarity's always making us dresses or outfits for special occasions." Twilight explained.

"Yeah. Like the Grand Galloping Gala." Pinkie put in.

"Grand Galloping Gala?" Iggy asked, while raising a brow in curiosity.

"It's an annual event that's held in Canterlot every year at the castle." Twilight explained.

"We went to it one time, but we kinda caused a ruckus." Applejack answered as the group looked sheepishly.

"Do I dare ask what happened?" Iggy asked feeling it's worse than what he's thinking.

"You don't wanna know." Fluttershy answered feeling embarrassed at the memory.

"We're planning on attending it again this time, and we're gonna make sure there are no repeats of last time." Rainbow explained.

"By sticking together." Spike said smugly to the girls who rolled their eyes because he never let them live it down.

"Hey if you're still around maybe you can attend the gala with us." Pinkie suggested.

"Would I even be allowed?" Iggy asked seeing he'd stick out in a whole ball room of ponies.

"I'm sure you would." Twilight replied.

"That's also if you're still around when it comes." Rainbow added.

"Well maybe I don't have to automatically leave when the portal is fixed." Iggy answered, brightening their moods.

"It'd be awesome if you stuck around." Rainbow noted.

"I agree, there's still so much we could get to know from each other and our worlds." Twilight added.

Soon Rarity trotted back downstairs levitating a pile of clothes she just made for Iggy, "All right I'm done."

"Wow, you work fast." Iggy said feeling impressed.

"That's me for you," Rarity giggled, before levitating the clothes into Iggy's hands, "Now try these on for size."

Iggy while holding the clothes, went behind one of the changing screens and hung his current clothes on the screen. Iggy then stepped out from behind the screen wearing his new clothes, along with his regular boots. The clothes Rarity made for him were composed of black denim jean shorts, and a green T-shirt made from cotton. On the shirt were black logos with the sleeves bearing the symbol of a nuclear atom, and on the front of the shirt was the symbol of radiation, and on the back of the shirt was a symbol for bio-hazard. Iggy stood before the ponies and Spike in a presenting pose.

Rainbow whistled, "Not a bad look there, Iggy."

"You really outdone yourself, Rare." Applejack admitted.

"I think it looks fantastic." Fluttershy smiled.

"It looks so good." Pinkie added.

"A job well done as always, Rarity." Twilight nodded in agreement, as Spike gave her a thumb's up.

"Thank you, girls," she then looked to her subject, "What about you, Iggy?"

"I... love it!" he cheered.

"You really do?" Rarity gasped in joy to see he was pleased.

"Yeah. This is a look worthy of a scientific genius," Iggy admitted and held out his right leg, "And these shorts make it easier to move in."

"Well your satisfied look pleases me." Rarity smiled.

"Well now that he's got his new look, can we do something else now?" Rainbow asked the group.

"You're right," Twilight nodded, "Let's go back to the library and get to know more about each other."

"Works for me." Iggy nodded as the rest started to agree.

Later they were at Golden Oaks Library, where Iggy was telling the girls more about his world. He mostly told them simple stuff so that he wouldn't confuse any of them. As they conversed, Spike had served them nachos with cheese, "Here ya go." he sat the plates down.

"Nachos, good choice." Iggy admitted.

"Try them," Twilight insisted, "Spike's nacho's are hoof-lickin good."

"Ok," Iggy took one and dipped it into the cheese and ate it, "Wow these are good."

"Yes, Spikey is definitely a wonder." Rarity smiled at she smiled at the young dragon who blushed.

"So you told us you live with your parent's, Iggy," Twilight continued, "Is there anypony else in your life?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Iggy answered as he pulled out his wallet and took out a small photo, which was of him as a four year old boy with his parents. His father had short brown hair like Iggy's, and brown eyes. His mother was a stunning beautiful woman with long black hair, and blue eyes, "These are my parents. My mom; Cassandra, and my dad; Russel."

"Your parents look like the happy couple." Pinkie noted.

"That they do," Iggy smiled as he looked at the picture, "This was taken four years before my mom was brought back to the Navy."

The girls saw how this affected him, before they comforted him. Iggy smiled seeing how they were keeping him, "So do you have any friends at all?" Fluttershy asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Iggy answered as he pulled out another wallet sized photo. In the picture were two teen about his age. A boy and a girl. The boy had short black hair, and brown eyes. His attire included black sneakers, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. The girl had long blonde hair in a braided ponytail, and violet colored eyes. She wore purple sneakers, green pants, and wore a heavy red hoody looking like she had something to hide underneath it.

"Who're these two?" Spike asked.

"The guy there is Eddie Beltof, he was the first real friend. I met him in the first grade, when some other students picked on me. But he stood up for me. We've been buds ever since, even when I no longer attended school. I'd even help him with his homework when he needed it." Iggy explained.

"And who's this young lady?" Rarity asked, while eyeing the girl in the picture.

"Cynthia Daniels," Iggy explained, "I met her in the second grade. Actually we ran into each other in the hall way. I helped her collect her books and show her the way to class. She shared a bit of interest in my field of robotics and inventing as well, of course she normally acts shy around me."

"I wonder why?" Pinkie asked while, Iggy and the girls rolled their eyes at her clueless.

"She also acts as a secondary assistant in my lab when I need human help," Iggy continued, "She's looking to becoming a detective like her brother was, before he passed away."

"Passed away?" Applejack gasped.

"Yeah. Her parents are mostly against the idea, and to top it off pretend they don't even know they had a son."

"What?!" Rainbow called, "Their own son dies and they just pretend he never existed?"

"Cynthia feels that they think the best way for them to cope with it is by denying said person was ever alive. And when she tries bringing it up they just scold her and tell her never to mention him again," Iggy explained, "Yeah her parents have problems. But for now Cynthia said she'll only worry about it when it comes time for her to go off to college."

"She's a very brave girl." Rarity noted.

"She sure is." Iggy smiled and blushed at the picture of Cynthia.

He then showed them a picture of him and Gizmo, "This is my robotic assistant, Gizmo."

"Right you told us about him." Rainbow noted.

"Yeah. He helps me out around my lab a lot. He was the first robot I invented. In fact whenever I'm off doing something he keeps my lab in check so nothing goes wrong," he explained until his communicator beeped, putting curious looks on the ponies and Spike, "That's him now," he held up his left wrist and clicked on it, "Iggy here."

The communicator displayed the holographic screen with Gizmo in it, "Oh thank goodness! I thought I wasn't going to get through to you this time compared to how I was able to last night." he said in relief.

"I was worried too." Iggy admitted, as the girls and spike gathered around.

"Oh let me see!" Pinkie beamed as she got a good look.

Gizmo seeing the ponies asked his creator, "More friends?"

"Oh yeah," Iggy nodded, "Gizmo, meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. Say hi to Gizmo, everypony."

"Hi Gizmo!" they greeted him.

"Nice to meet you all," Gizmo answered, "I hope you're making sure my master is safe in your world."

"Don't worry, he's in good hooves." Rainbow assured him.

"Clearly." Gizmo answered seeing hooves were what they had and not hands.

"So any updates with the machine?" Iggy asked hoping to hear good news.

"Well it's coming along nicely, although it still needs some tweaking." Gizmo answered.

"Well does it still have enough power to transport non living items?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I've packed a trunk filled with the necessities you requested. Shall I send it now?" Gizmo wondered.

"Yes please. Though will it arrive where I am?" Iggy inquired.

"Yes. While repairing the machine I installed a tracker that'll hone in on your communicator. The portal should open where the signal is being given off from it." Gizmo explained.

"That's perfect." Iggy complimented his assistant's clever thinking.

"I knew you'd be overjoyed. I'm going to activate the portal and send the trunk to you. Stand by." Gizmo instructed.

"Right." Iggy nodded as he waited.

Suddenly the group saw a portal open up out of thin air and sliding out of it was a black trunk. Iggy went to it and opened it up seeing his lab coat, some of his tools, and a few extra clothes, "Oh yes! All in one piece. Hey he even sent this." he pulled something out of the trunk and put it on his left ear.

He looked to face the girls, who saw he was wearing something connected to his left ear and had a green lens covering his left eye (Dragonball Z scouter design), "What is that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"This is my scanner," Iggy explained, "This can translate any written language on text, and can detect heat and body signatures around me."

"Wow that's neat." Pinkie gasped.

"Ya think everything's neat." Applejack noted.

"Well with this I'll have no problem with translating anything in your texts," Iggy explained, "And now that I'm here at the library I can get to work and learn about Equestrian history."

"I know the just the books to start you off." Twilight gasped as she went to collect some history books for him to began learning. The girls rolled their eyes knowing Twilight's found a guy who loves studying as much as she does.

"And make sure to send a note to Princess Celestia to send me a carriage to put my trunk in." Iggy added as Spike saluted and got started writing the note.

About three days later, it was nighttime in Chicago. In Iggy's lab, Gizmo was putting the finishing touches on Iggy's machine, "There it's finished. I know I should tell Iggy immediately that the machine's complete, but it's already nighttime in Equestria. I'll let him enjoy one last night there and tell him in the morning." he said as he was about to go power down, until something was crashing down through the tube that led up and out or down and into the lab. Coming out of the tube was a fourteen year old boy with red hair, and dark eyes. His outfit included black boots, jeans, a red shirt, a black lab coat that was left open, and on his back was some kind of round metal red backpack.

"Hello, Iggy Douglas," The boy began, "It is I Jack Mcallister; evil boy genius, and your eternal rival!" he let out an annoying maniacal laugh. He looked around seeing no sign of Iggy and stopped laughing, "Hey where is Iggy?"

"Jack, it's late," Gizmo said dryly, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"An evil genius never sleeps! Now where is Iggy?" he demanded.

"He's not here." Gizmo answered.

"What? Where is he?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm not telling." Gizmo answered defiantly.

"Well when will he be back?" Jack asked as he started to get annoyed.

"Tomorrow, so come back until then." Gizmo said dismissing him.

"Hold on, what's that?" Jack asked motioning to the archway.

"None of your business." Gizmo answered.

"Looks like some kind of portal device," Jack theorized before it dawned on him, "Wait don't tell me, did Iggy go through it and wound up elsewhere?" when he didn't receive an answer he smirked, "He did didn't he?"

"What's it to you?" Gizmo asked as he got ready to attack.

"Forget waiting for him, I'll just go to him." Jack said as he was ready to go to the control panel.

"Not so fast," Gizmo said as he sounded an alarm, "Guard bots, attack!" he ordered as more drones designed similar to himself activated and where wheeling over and surrounded Jack on all sides.

"Two can play at that game," Jack said as he clicked on his own watch and coming out of the tube were ten robots of his own. They looked so robotic versions of himself, "Go, Mecha-Jacks!" the Mecha-Jack robots took off and started fighting Iggy's drones and Gizmo.

With the robots fighting, Jack went to the control board of the machine and using his own genius intellect was able to start it up and saw the tracer pinpointing his location, "Ah-hah, there you are!" he went to the portal, "Let's go boys!" he called as he jumped into the portal, and his robots followed him.

"No!" Gizmo called as he wheeled to the control board, "Gotta reroute the coordinates," he said as he typed in some buttons before he looked at the monitor and sighed in relief, "Good he didn't arrive at Iggy's location. But now he's in Equestria. I better alert Iggy tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile Jack and his robots were flying through the same vortex as Iggy did when he was transported to Equestria. Jack was screaming high pitched as he went through it, "I'm gonna hurl!"

Suddenly a portal opened up and Jack along with his robots fell out of it and landed on the ground, "I think I bruised my spleen." Jack said in pain.

"Do you require assistance, master?" one of the Mecha-Jacks asked.

"Yes please," Jack groaned as two of his robots helped him to his feet, "Where are we?" he asked as they looked around seeing he and his bots were in some barren land of red dirt and rocks. To the ponies of Equestria it was known as the Badlands, a barren land said to be the home of some of Equestria's most nastiest of creatures.

"This doesn't appear to be close to any civilization master." one of the robots explained.

"I can see that," Jack answered until an owl hooted and Jack hid behind one of his robots in fright, "I don't like it here. I wanna go home now."

"That's impossible, master." one of the robots reminded him.

"You're right," he sighed realizing his mistake of jumping into the portal without knowing how he was gonna get back, "Wait a minute. Iggy's supposed to be in this world as well. If I can find him and defeat him I'll force him to send me home. Jack you are a genius," he said to himself, "I know." he answered himself.

As Jack continued explaining his plan to his robots, they were unaware they were being watched from behind a huge boulder by two black insect looking ponies with blue eyes. The two looked at each other before nodding and flew off, without Jack or his robots noticing them.

**(And there's the chapter. Iggy got some new clothes from Rarity and some of his tools back from Gizmo. Bad news is Iggy's self proclaimed eternal rival has used his portal to come to Equestria, but landed in the wrong place. However he has been spotted and will be briefed to certain others. How will Iggy take hearing about another human coming to Equestria? Tune in next time.)**


	6. Hearts and Hooves Day

**(And here I am with another chapter dedicated to Valentines day. Or in this case Hearts and Hooves day. Hope you enjoy what I have set up.)**

At Canterlot castle, Iggy had just finished his bath and slipped into a cleaner pair of clothes. When he left for the parlor of the castle, to his surprise he found Twilight, her friends, and Spike with both princesses, "Hi Iggy." the girls greeted him.

"Oh, hi girls," Iggy greeted them, "I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"Well we wanted to come by and greet you ourselves." Pinkie explained.

"I see." Iggy answered as he took a seat and took a cup of tea from Celestia.

As he saw close to Rarity, the unicorn caught a whiff and let out a relaxing sigh, "Iggy, you smell positively radiant today."

"Well thanks I used my favorite body wash and deodorant Gizmo sent me in my trunk. It's very popular back in my world," Iggy admitted, until he heard his communicator beep, "Oh better take this. Gizmo, I read ya." he clicked his communicator.

Gizmo appeared in the screen and spoke, "Oh there you are, sir. You look happy this morning."

"Of course. Ever since you sent me my tools and such three days ago, being here has been more bearable to me."

"I'm glad. Well I've contacted you because I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news." the robot explained.

"Oh this is never good." Iggy said feeling dismal already, while the ponies were curious.

"Which do you want to hear first?" Gizmo inquired.

"Give me the good news, that way I can be happy even for a moment." Iggy answered feeling prepared for the inevitable worst news.

"Well the good news is the portal's fully operational." Gizmo explained knowing Iggy would love to hear that the most.

"It is?!" Iggy gasped, "Yes! Now I won't feel like i'm stuck here with no way out!"

"What's your bad news?" Twilight asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Well for this I feel it's best I tell you in person, rather than on this side of the communicator." Gizmo explained.

"You're going to come here?" Iggy asked curiously.

"It's only right. Plus I can finally see this world you're in up close." the robot answered.

"Well I'll be waiting." Iggy answered as he ended his transmission.

"This is cool, we can finally see how you got here." Rainbow said feeling excited.

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong like it did with me," Iggy said, until he saw a portal appear out of thin air which gave him the hint, "Stand back, girls. Here he comes."

The group looked as they heard screaming emitting from it, and flying out of the portal was Gizmo who crashed onto the floor. The ponies cringed at the crash, as Gizmo spoke, "Please, help me up," Iggy went over and helped his robot back onto his wheel leg, where he regained balance, "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Gizmo. How do you feel after going through the portal?" Iggy asked.

"Well I feel all in tact, so no problems." Gizmo explained.

'Thank goodness," Iggy sighed, "But how can we get back now if you've left the post?"

"I brought this with me," Gizmo held up a remote like device, "This will reactivate the portal allowing us to get home."

"Yes!" Iggy cheered, "Oh of course. Gizmo meet the friends I made in Equestria. I already introduced to you Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Spike."

"Ah yes, a pleasure to see the seven of you up close." Gizmo greeted them, only for Pinkie Pie to zip over and look at him.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like you before." she said while inspecting him.

"So this is a robot?" Twilight asked.

"Correct," Iggy nodded in confirmation, before pulling Gizmo over to meet the princesses, "And let me personally introduce to you Equestria's Royal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Welcome to Equestria, Gizmo." Celestia greeted him.

"We hope you feel welcomed here." Luna added.

"Thank you for your warm greetings, your excellencies." Gizmo tilted himself forward as his way of bowing.

"All right Gizmo, lay it on me. What's the bad news?" Iggy asked wanting him to get it over with.

"Well the thing is last night after fixing the machine, Jack came by for a visit." Gizmo began sheepishly.

"Jack? Oh of all the rotten timing." Iggy groaned.

"And to make matters worse, he saw the machine and activated it coming here." Gizmo continued.

"What?!" Iggy cried.

"But I was able to reroute the coordinates so he wouldn't end up at your location." Gizmo tried to lighten things up.

"Jack Mcallister running loose here in Equestria?!" Iggy asked, "Of for the love of Chewbacca!" he realized the ponies and Spike were watching him stress out, and quickly regained his composure.

"Is there something we should know, Iggy?" Luna pondered.

"Yeah, who is this Jack Mcallister?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

Iggy sighed, "Jack Mcallister is my self proclaimed eternal rival."

"Rival?" Rarity asked.

"Rival in what?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"In the field of science and robotics," Iggy explained, "We would always compete in anything scientific from science fairs, contests, you name it. I would always come in first, while he came in second. Eventually after coming in second to me too many times he developed a rivalry with me, and declared himself an evil boy genius."

"Evil boy genius?" Fluttershy asked not liking the sound of that.

"That's right. He would stop by my house on multiple occasions for a fight clash using our inventions. His parents think he just comes by to hang out, even my dad thinks we're just playing around with our inventions. Granted he's never witnessed us doing battle. Jack even developed a fascination for world conquest thinking by conquering the world he'll finally be recognized as the one true genius out of the two of us." Iggy added.

"Sounds like a total drama king." Rarity replied at his description of Jack. Applejack whistled to herself while eyeballing Rarity who scowled at her.

"Well the good news is he may talk a big game, but really he's a scrawny childish whiny imbecile who's easily terrified." he chuckled to himself.

"Seriously?" Twilight asked dryly.

"Seriously." Iggy answered.

"So then why do you feel him being here is a bad thing?" Spike asked.

"Because if I return home and leave Jack here his parents will call my dad and ask him if he's seen him," Iggy continued, "Which in turn he will ask me if I saw him last."

"So don't tell him where he is." Rainbow answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"Rainbow." Applejack chided her on wanting Iggy to lie to his own dad.

"I can't do that either," Iggy answered, "Though Jack's a jerk and is annoying as Jar Jar Binks," the girls looked oddly with no idea who that was, "He's still only human. Leaving him here would just be cruel."

"I concur." Gizmo agreed.

"Are you sure you don't know where you sent him here?" Iggy asked his assistant.

"Sorry, but I don't know this land. Nor did I know where the rerouting could have taken him." Gizmo explained.

"Well he shouldn't be too hard to spot in Equestria." Rainbow noted.

"Yeah aside from you, he's as of now the only other human being in the land." Twilight added.

"I'll be sure to put a word out in Equestria to keep watch for him." Celestia added.

"Then you'll need a visual of him." Iggy said as he clicked on his communicator watch that displayed a head shot of Jack.

"Shouldn't be hard to miss a guy like that." Applejack noted.

"Yeah. Though of course I hope he doesn't turn up dead or anything. Then I would really have a hard time explaining it to his parents. Well we can't do anything about it right now," Iggy sighed, "Say we should give Gizmo a tour of Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" Gizmo asked is her heard that correctly.

"Not a bad idea, Iggy," Twilight smiled at his suggestion, "Besides this way both you and Gizmo can meet my brother Shining Armor, and my sister-in-law Cadence. They're coming in today."

"Can they come Princess?" Fluttershy asked Celestia.

"Yeah can they?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

Celestia looked at Iggy and Gizmo, with Iggy smiling brightly, "It's all right by me."

"Yeah!" Iggy cheered, "We'll meet you girls there. Gizmo, to the balcony." he raced out of the parlor.

"Right behind ya!" Gizmo wheeled after his creator.

The ponies and Spike followed them to one of the balconies, where Iggy was hovering in the air with his rocket boots activated. They watched as two small rockets popped out of Gizmo's back and allowed him to hover up into the air with Iggy, "We'll see you in Ponyville." Iggy called as he flew off with Gizmo following him.

"He's not gonna get there before me!" Rainbow Dash called as she took off after them.

Twilight sighed, "We better get to the station."

"Have a good day my little ponies." Celestia bid them adieu with Luna.

As Iggy, Rainbow, and Gizmo were flying through the sky, Gizmo looked all around, "This land looks so incredibly beautiful."

"You bet it is." Rainbow nodded in agreement.

"Believe me I was just as shocked as you are." Iggy noted to Gizmo as they started touching down, before landing, with Iggy actually managing to pull to a safe stop.

"Hey ya didn't crash." Rainbow congratulated as she landed.

"One of my better landings." Iggy noted.

"So this is Ponyville?" Gizmo asked looking at the town they landed in.

"Oh yeah. Coolest place there is," Rainbow boasted, "Unless you count Cloudsdale, oh and Canterlot as well."

"How long will it take for the others to arrive?" Gizmo inquired out of his creator and Rainbow.

"Hold your horses yall. We're right here." Applejack said as she and the others approached.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Rainbow asked thinking they were going to take the train.

"Princess Celestia let us take the carriage." Twilight motioned to the carriage pulled by two pegasus guards.

"Oh, makes sense." Rainbow admitted.

"So you ready for a tour of Ponyville, Gizmo?" Iggy asked.

"Sure thing." Gizmo answered.

"Well let's roll." Iggy said as he started skating off with Gizmo rolling after him followed by the others.

As the genius and his robot rolled through Ponyville, Gizmo spoke, "This town looks very nice and clean."

"Yeah. I haven't been here for more than a week and already I feel like I've been accepted into their society," Iggy explained, as he saw Cherilee the teacher pony, "Hey good morning, Cherilee!"

"And a good morning to you too, Iggy." Cherilee greeted him back.

Gizmo looked at his creator feeling impressed, "Wow. And here I thought they'd be panicking."

"Like I said once they get to know you, they'll respect you. Oh there's another." he spotted Zecora the zebra resident of the Everfree Forest, who was buying some herbs.

"Is that a zebra?" Gizmo asked.

Iggy nodded as they rolled close to her, "Hey, Zecora, lovely weather ain't it?"

"Lovely it is, Iggy my friend. The weather and this day nicely blend." the zebra answered in her rhyming habit. Gizmo turned to Iggy obviously confused at her speaking pattern, while Iggy shrugged seeing that was how she is.

Soon Iggy pulled to a halt near a tree, as Gizmo halted as well, "The residents of this town certainly are unique, but I could've gone without most of them gawking at me." Gizmo noted feeling embarrassed.

"Hey when I first visited this place they gawked at me too." Iggy stated.

"Some still do." Pinkie added as she and the others caught up to them.

"You boys move awfully fast on wheels." Applejack noted.

"That's just the way we roll." Gizmo answered slyly.

Pinkie laughed, "Oh that's a classic!"

Iggy smiled, until he looked around the town square and saw pink and red heart banners, and balloons all around. And to top it off he saw multiple mares and colts closer to each other like they were an item, "What's with all the hearts?" he asked puzzled.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Pinkie asked, "It's Hearts and Hooves day!" she cheered while wrapping a hoof around Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Hearts and Hooves day?" Iggy and Gizmo asked collectively in confusion.

"Yeah," Twilight continued, "It's a holiday in Equestria where you get to spend the day with your very special somepony."

"I see." Iggy answered.

"Don't they have something like this in your world?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh yeah, except it's called Valentines Day." Iggy explained.

"Valentines Day?" the ponies and Spike echoed.

"That's right." Iggy nodded.

"Well Hearts and Hooves day is the reason my brother and Cadence are coming to Ponyville," Twilight began, "They'd spend it in The Crystal empire, but they'd prefer a more casual day here."

"Must be nice to be with that special somepony." Iggy noted while looking dismal.

"Something wrong, darling?" Rarity wondered.

"Well it's nothing it's just there's nothing more embarrassing for a guy to be alone on such a holiday as this." he explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you a special somepony." Pinkie said while ruffling his head.

"Tempting, but I'm a human. Setting me up with a mare here would just look totally awkward." Iggy explained.

"Hey I'm a dragon, and nopony has a problem seeing me with Rarity." Spike noted.

"He's absolutely right, aren't you my little Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity nuzzled him.

Iggy rolled his eyes before continuing, "Besides I already have someone special, but she's not here."

The girls looked at each other before realizing who he meant, "Oh." they said collectively.

"We're sorry." Twilight apologized for bringing him down.

"It's not a big deal. Besides it can't be helped." he said trying to hide his despair.

Gizmo seeing his creator in gloom couldn't let it continue, "No!" the group looked at Zyphon, confused at his outburst, "I refuse to just stand here and watch my creator wallow in depression. I'm going to see to it you enjoy this Hearts and Hooves Day."

"And how're you going to do that?" Iggy asked while crossing his arms.

"Just leave it to me, and I'll be back in a flash." he burned rubber and sped off.

"Gizmo!" Iggy called but his robot was already out of sight, "Oh that robot."

"What do yall think he's gonna do?" Applejack asked the group who had no idea, while Iggy was just as confused.

"We'll find him later," Twilight began, "Right now we gotta get to the train station and meet Shining and Cadence."

"Ok." Iggy said as he reluctantly followed them, wishing he knew just what his assistant was planning for him.

Soon they were at the train station, until Iggy looked down the track and saw what looked like a crystallized bullet train, 'Hmm, bullet train. A little more century.' he thought to himself.

As the train pulled into the station, fanfare played on bugles. The door opened up and exiting were two guards, one of the standard Crystal empire guards, and Flash Sentry; an orange coated pegasus who Twilight met in the Crystal empire, and further in the alternate world. Since then every time she visited the Crystal Empire he was personally assigned to be her escort around the kingdom. Suddenly a red carpet rolled out, and walking out were Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"Twilight!" Shining called.

"Shining Armor! Cadence!" Twilight cheered as she went over and hugged her brother.

"Twilight!" Cadence cheered as the tow nuzzled, and Iggy watched as the two princesses did some kind of special greeting.

_"Sunshine, sunshine, _

_Ladybugs awake! _

_Clap your hooves _

_And do a little shake!" _

The girls laughed, until Twilight spoke, "I'm glad you two could make it."

"Hey we needed a vacation anyway." Shining noted.

Suddenly following behind the royal couple, was an alicorn filly that was very familiar to them. The filly's mane and tail were of four colors being pink, green, red, and white, while her eyes were turquoise, and her coat was sky blue colored. It was Gwyneira, or Neira for short. She was the Windigo Queen who once abducted Spike and tried to convince him to stay with her so her loneliness would be no more. But eventually she learned her lesson and used her magic to protect them from her rogue windigo followers, at the cost of her strength, but we reborn a filly and declared Shining and Cadence's adopted daughter. She had grown to about the age and size of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, due to some of her magic and strength returning to her.

"Neira!" Spike cheered.

"Spike!" Neira cheered as she galloped to the dragon and they hugged.

"Neira!" the mane six called as they trotted over and hugged her.

Iggy watched seeing how happy they all looked to see each other. Through their group hug, Neira noticed the human and asked, "Who's that?"

Shining Armor and Cadence looked at where she was motioning to, and saw Iggy. Twilight knowing it was time spoke up, "Right. Come over here," she escorted them over, "Shining Armor, Cadence, Neira, I'd like you all to meet Iggy Douglas."

"Hi." Iggy waved.

"This is the human you've mentioned in your letter, Twilight?" Cadence inquired out of her sister-in-law.

"That's right. Iggy this is my older brother Shining Armor, my sister-in-law Princess Cadence, and Neira their little filly." Twilight introduced him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Iggy." Cadence greeted the boy.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Shining Armor raised a hoof and Iggy shook it.

"Wonderful to meet you, your excellencies." Iggy bowed his head.

"There's no need for formalities." Cadence giggled.

Neira trotted up to Iggy, as the boy squatted down to her level. Neira after getting a good look at Iggy, smiled and placed her front hooves on his knees, "Hi."

"Well aren't you an adorable thing?" Iggy asked as he ruffled the filly's mane, making her giggle.

"It's nice that we could finally meet the human Twily's been writing to us about these last few days." Shining Armor said.

"Well I'm glad I could finally meet you two as well," Iggy said as he stood up, "I'd introduce you to my assistant Gizmo, but that rolling bucket of bolts up and went off who knows where."

"I'm sure you'll be able to introduce them to him later." Applejack noted.

"Come on, let's show you around." Twilight suggested, as they all left the station.

As they walked through Ponyville, the royal couple felt at ease seeing they don't have to worry about any royal duties for once. As they walked, Iggy was able to get to know more about the couple, "Whoa, sounds like you two had some wild wedding." Iggy chuckled.

"You could say that again." Cadence nodded in agreement.

"And this world you come from sounds exciting." Shining admitted.

"Well it has its fun and excitement in its own way," Iggy noted, until he heard revving up ahead, "Gizmo?"

The girls hearing it looked ahead and saw Gizmo wheeling over before pulling to a halt, "Ah there you are, old chum." Gizmo greeted Iggy casually.

"Where in the name of Spock have you been?" Iggy asked while crossing his arms.

"I know I suddenly took off, but there was something I just needed to do for you," Gizmo explained before he looked down seeing Neira poking at his wheel, "Can I help you?" asked feeling his personal space was being invaded.

"What are you?" Neira asked as she poked at his wheel.

"That's Gizmo, my robotic assistant." Iggy explained.

"This is your assistant?" Shining asked as he and Cadence circled him in curiosity.

"That's right. Gizmo, meet Shining Armor, Cadence, and their little one Neira." Iggy introduced them.

"A pleasure." Gizmo nodded.

"Now where did you go off too?" Iggy asked getting back to the topic.

"Well I couldn't just let you spend this day on this particular holiday all alone. So I went back home and got you a little something," Gizmo explained, and motioned to a nearby tree, "You can come out."

Iggy and the ponies looked at the tree Gizmo was motioning to, and stepping out from behind it was a human girl. And not just any human girl, but Cynthia Daniels; the girl of Iggy's affections. Upon seeing her, Iggy's face turned red, and his eyes widened like saucers, "Cynthia?"

Cynthia smiled, "Hello, Iggy."

"Cynthia!" Iggy cried as he ran to her and threw his arms around her, putting a blush on her face, "You have no idea how happy I am to see another human being!" He sobbed like a child. Cynthia smiled and hugged him back. Suddenly Iggy pulled himself together and looked at her, "But what're you doing here?"

"Well Gizmo came to my house and informed me of what happened to you," Cynthia began, "After I processed all of it, I wanted him to take me to you, and what luck he was coming to get me anyway. Said there's a Valentines day type of holiday in this world as of today."

"Gizmo?" Iggy gasped at his robot's deed.

"You're welcome." Gizmo replied.

"So this is Equestria?" Cynthia asked looking around.

"Yeah," Iggy nodded, "Oh come here and meet my new friends!" he dragged her over to the group, "Everyone, meet Cynthia Daniels. Cynthia, meet my pony friends. There's Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Shining Armor, Cadence, Neira, and Spike the dragon."

"Nice to meet you all." Cynthia nodded her head with a smile, to be respectable.

The group went over to see Cynthia, while Pinkie as usual bombarded her with questions, only for Twilight to use her magic to separate them, "So Gizmo told you about what happened?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. Looks like another blunder in your experiment," Cynthia said, "No offense."

"None taken, at least it's fixed now, but I can't go home just yet." he explained.

"Because of Jack?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup." he nodded.

"I understand," Cynthia nodded, "I'm just gad to see you're ok. When I've been getting calls from your robot duplicate I was thinking you yourself were avoiding me."

"Cynthia, I would never avoid you." Iggy explained.

Cynthia smiled, "I know." she noticed Rarity was looking her over.

"I must say darling, you are positively beautiful."

"Oh go on." Cynthia answered in modesty.

"No really, I never lie in such a matter. And Iggy thinks so too." Rarity smiled making Iggy blush.

"Ok Rarity, you've said what you needed." he said feeling embarrassed.

"Now that you have your special someone, you can spend Hearts and Hooves day happy." Gizmo explained.

"This is great! Thanks again, Gizmo." Iggy thanked his assistant and looked to Cynthia, "Oh Cynthia, I have so much more to tell you about this world."

"Well I didn't have plans for the day. So I'm interested." she answered.

"There's a good sweets shop in town where we can discuss it. Any of you fancy something sweet?" Iggy asked the group.

"Oh it's been so long since I could have a simple milkshake." Cadence said eagerly.

"Yeah. When you live in the palace it's hard to get casual eats. Even when you request it." Shining Armor added with a chuckle.

"Well let's go!" Pinkie cheered as she led the way.

Meanwhile out in the Badlands, Jack was crawling on the ground looking exhausted, "Can't go on for much longer." he groaned as his Mecha-Jacks walked at his side.

"Boss you've been crawling ever since we started looking around." One of them noted.

Jack looked up, "This way when I get exhausted I'll already be on the ground," he answered, only for his robots to roll their eyeballs. Jack finally got up and looked around, "Oh who am I kidding? I don't even know where we're going, or where to go for that matter." he sighed.

The robots sighed, until they started looking around, "Boss, we're not alone here."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked not liking the sound of that.

Suddenly they started hearing the buzzing of insect wings. They looked up and saw a swarm of black equine shaped creatures with insect wings, and holes in their hooves. At the sight of them, Jack screamed loudly and in fright, "Run for it!" he shouted as he started running, while his robots held out their arms which converted into blasters and started shooting at the creatures. Some of the Changelings took the hits, while others dodged the attacks.

As Jack ran he saw some were heading for him, "I gotta take it to the air!" he called as his backpack released a jet that blasted him off the ground and was flying around, "Phew I should be in the clear." he looked back and saw three of the creatures right on his tail, "Or not!" he screamed and tried to out fly them, but two of them flew at his side and grabbed his arms, "Hey let go of me!" he demanded, "Guys help!" he looked down seeing his Mecha-Jacks were totaled.

The third Changeling flew up to his face, "Our queen wishes to see you."

"Your queen?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yes," he motioned to the two, "Let's go." they flew off carrying Jack who was whimpering.

They soon arrived at a cave and dragged him inside. Inside the cave, Jack looked and saw a whole swarm of the black creatures and hanging from the ceiling were green glowing cocoons, containing more of them who were either dormant or growing like a caterpillar in its metamorphosis phase. Suddenly his escorts stopped as they stood before him, "Behold the Queen of Changelings." one spoke up as the three side stepped revealing a very tall female looking Changeling who had a gnarly shaped horn, and with long unruly mane. She was Chrysalis, the Queen of Changelings who once tried to use the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence to take over Canterlot, only to be foiled by the Royal couple.

"Yipe." Jack cringed in fright.

"Well, now what have we here?" Chrysalis asked in amusement as she approached the trembling teen.

"Please, don't eat me!" he cried while cowering.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," the queen rolled her eyes, "My changeling subjects spotted you lurking about our territory."

"Lurking? I didn't mean to lurk. I didn't even know there was anybody else out here." Jack explained hoping to get mercy.

"I'll be the judge of that." Chrysalis said as he horn glowed with green magic, which made Jack's eyes widen. When he horn touched Jack's head, a pool of his memories started flowing into her mind as she saw Jack's life flash before her eyes. What she saw that most intrigued her was his obsession with conquering this world in which he came from. Suddenly she stopped using her magic and recoiled on the floor.

"Your highness!" a changeling gasped as he and another helped her to her hooves.

"Are you ok?" another asked.

"Never better," She answered, and looked back at Jack, "But I think I may have found us an ally of some sorts."

"Ally?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes. Through your mind I saw you have aspects for world conquest," she began, and he nodded nervously, "My boy, we share so much in common. What is your name?"

"Jack Mcallister," he answered, "But who are you?" he asked.

"Me? Why I'm Chrysalis, and furthermore your new best friend." she snickered, while Jack was still creeped out.

Back in Ponyville at Sugarcube Corner, the group were enjoying some of the places sweet confections. Iggy and Cynthia were sharing a chocolate milkshake, as were Shining and Cadence. Spike was feeding Neira little cupcakes and playfully dipped cream on her muzzle, "So this whole land is populated by equines ranging from normal to mythological ones like unicorns and Pegasi?" Cynthia asked.

"Correct, but in Cadence and the royal pony sisters case, alicorns." Iggy explained.

"Iggy, you really have dived into a world of magic." Cynthia noted.

"Got that right." Iggy agreed, "So I trust you can keep this place between us and not my father or your parents?"

"Don't worry I won't. I mean this is something you can't exactly tell people even if it involves you." Cynthia noted that even with Iggy's reputation as a robotics engineer and inventor, not all his stories sound sane.

"Thanks again. But listen even with Jack here I'd like to have you continue to visit me here so both of us can get to know this world. It's something I'd like to share with you, Cynthia." Iggy said as he clasped her hands in his.

"Iggy," Cynthia gasped, while blushing, "I'd be absolutely delighted to explore more of this world with you."

"Thanks. And the girls say this place has quite the festivities. A perfect chance to experience other types of culture and fun." he added.

"I can't wait." Cynthia smiled.

As the two chatted, the girls, Gizmo, and Spike watched them, "Wow, she really does like him." Rainbow noted.

"'Like' is an understatement, Rainbow." Gizmo replied.

"They look so cute together.' Pinkie cooed while watching them.

"They sure do." Applejack admitted.

"They look as if they really were made for each other, don't they Spike?" Rarity asked Spike who was holding Neira.

"Yeah. They really do." He admitted.

"Cute." Neira cooed at the sight of the two humans enjoying each others company.

As the day was coming to an end, by Ponyville square Cynthia stood opposite of Iggy and the ponies, "Well I better get home."

"When you get back don't forget to lock up the lab when you leave it." Iggy noted.

"Right." she nodded.

"And remember, I'm a call away." he held up his communicator, as she held up her own that he had given her when he first invented them.

"I know. Well it was nice meeting all of you today. Hopefully I'll be back real soon so we can get to know more about each other." Cynthia said.

"We'll be waiting." Twilight replied.

Cynthia approached Iggy, "Iggy, stay safe will you?"

"You know it." Iggy winked.

"Oh and before I forget... Happy Hearts and Hooves day." She finished before pulling Iggy into a passionate kiss, which he willingly returned.

The ponies, Gizmo, and Spike watched in shock at Cynthia's move, and that Iggy was going along with it. Among certain reactions, Fluttershy had a hoof to her mouth in surprise, Pinkie was grinning in excitement, Rarity was beaming with delight, and Cadence was shielding Neira's eyes, not wanting her to see such a thing. When the two humans parted, Iggy was lost for words before some slipped out, "Wowsers!"

Cynthia giggled before motioning to Gizmo who activated the portal. When the gateway opened, she jumped in where she'd return to the lab. Iggy stood there with a smile on his face from ear to ear, "Is he gonna be all right?" Applejack asked Gizmo.

"He'll be fine." Gizmo assured as he wheeled over to his master and activated his jets. Once he was above Iggy he held onto his shoulders and flew off with him back to Canterlot.

Meanwhile back at the Changeling cave in the Badlands, Jack was sitting beside Chrysalis. After a long talk between the two about each other and their worlds, Jack was ready to talk business, "So Chrysalis, this land is known as Equestria. Home to equine's ranging from earth, pegasi, and unicorn."

"Correct." Chrysalis nodded.

"And you changelings have the power to take the form of others and feed off others love?"

"Right on the mark." Chrysalis chuckled in amusement.

"And you desire my assistance so you can rule over this land? But now this is my question, what's in it for me?" Jack inquired curiously.

"The very thing you desire the most. Conquest of your home world," Chrysalis tempted him, "With your genius and robots we can take Equestria for our own, and in return we will find a way back to your world using your arch rival's portal device, and help you take it over."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Jack snickered, "But there's one problem. Your changeling's busted my bots!" he pointed accusingly at them.

Chrysalis turned to some of her minions, "Is this true?"

"Yes your highness." one answered as they brought the broken Mecha-Jacks over.

"My poor buddies." Jack sobbed in despair.

"Not to worry," Chrysalis began as she rose up and approached the broken bots, "Let me show you what my changeling magic can do for you." her horn glowed with a green aura that shined over the broken robots. Suddenly the broken pieces started repairing themselves and soon the Mecha-Jack stood good as new, while sporting black armor to match the changeling look.

"Whoa, guys." Jack gasped in surprise and feeling impressed.

"And what these few cannot do, more can." Chrysalis said as she used her magic again on the robots and duplicated them making a dozen.

Jack was jaw agape, before he closed his mouth and looked up at Chrysalis, "Chrysalis my queen, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"So we have a deal?" Chrysalis inquired.

Jack got down on one knee and bowed his head, "I shall humbly fight by your side. Your majesty." Chrysalis snickered at her new partner.

**(And there's my chapter. Iggy got a Hearts and Hooves Day visit from Cynthia who will no doubt be coming back to Equestria soon. Bad news is Jack had forged an alliance with Chrysalis and her changelings. As less of a threat as he used to be to Iggy in their world, he's just gotten more dangerous with his new partner. See you all next time.)**


	7. A Spa Day

**(Welcome to my next chapter readers. Hope you're excited with what I got in store for today.)**

At Golden Oaks Library, the girls and Spike were sitting down while Iggy was showing them a video file of him testing inventions, by using Gizmo who was in projector mode and projecting the video onto a screen.

"_Is it rolling?" Video Iggy asked, Gizmo who was the one filming him, "Hi and welcome to Douglas Labs. I'm your host Iggy Douglas, and I have with my some of my greatest inventions of this decade," he went over to a work table that had multiple inventions and devices spread out. The first device he picked up looked like a metal belt, "Behold the grappling belt. Ever have one of those days where you're being pursued by someone and you wanna get away from them? Then try the grappling belt. Just slip it on and press the little button on the side," he began demonstrating as he pressed the button on the side of the belt causing the buckle to open up revealing a small grappling hook that launched into the air taking a long cable with it. When it hooked onto a rafter of the lab, the cable reeled Iggy up to it._

_The camera moved upward revealing Iggy hanging by the cable on the ceiling, "Voila!" he called._

_The camera shifted and Iggy was standing above a tank of water, in swim trunks, and was holding some gum in his hand, "Behold Air gum," he said dramatically, "Even have a moment where you're swimming but you need to come up for air? Well not anymore. By chewing on the air gum it will provide with you air so you can breathe while under water. Observe." he popped the gum in his mouth and began chewing. Then he jumped into the tank of water and swam up to the viewing window and spoke, "Success!" he cheered and swam around in the tank like a fish without needing to actually come up._

After watching a few more record clips of Iggy showcasing some of his inventions, Gizmo ended the projection and the lights came back on. Twilight turned to Iggy and spoke in astonishment, "Wow Iggy, I didn't know you invented so much."

"When you got my IQ and skill with inventing, you'd be surprised." Iggy answered.

"Ah can't believe ya actually invented something that translates what an animal is saying." Applejack spoke up referring to one of the other inventions that were shown during one of his clips.

"Yeah. Thanks to that one I finally found out why my neighbor's schnauzer kept barking at me so much," Iggy explained, "He said he loved my deodorant's smell."

"Though it appears your formula for a new cologne seemed a bit too strong." Rarity remarked on another of his creations.

"Ya got that right," Iggy agreed, "That mob of girls chased me for four blocks!"

"Goodness." Fluttershy gasped with her hooves to her mouth.

"Iggster, if you sold any of these inventions you could make a huge haul." Rainbow encouraged him.

"A huge-huge haul!" Pinkie added.

"That's logical, but the problem is I have trust issues with sharing my inventions and ideas with others." Iggy admitted looking cautious.

"Trust issues?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Iggy explained, "At one POV it may look like others would be proud to see me come up with new ideas and inventions that could help benefit the world. However stuff like that when thought up by a younger inventor who has no history or cred like other big time glamorates, makes them the target of jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Yeah. Like say there was some real popular and famous inventor and such who everyone loved, but one day some younger inventor creates something or comes up with an idea that they've previously tried but were unsuccessful. Imagine how they'd feel seeing some nobody complete or succeed at something that've been trying to do for years with no results." Iggy enlightened them.

"I can't imagine they'd take it well." Twilight noted as she saw his point.

"Precisely. If I tried actually selling my inventions or ideas to some company I feel they would just take it for their own and all the credit that follows leaving me with nothing. Everything can spark conflict between others, especially in the field of science and robotics in terms of other inventors. It'd be hard for me to try and make an argument with others if I was put in a situation because to them they would have the reputation and lawyers to back them up, while I would just be declared a punk teen who shouldn't get involved with the big boys." he said with air quotes.

"I can see what you mean by having trust issues." Rarity admitted.

"That's right. If I ever do decide to sell any of my creations I want it to be to someone legit. Someone who I could trust, and not take all the credit. But like I said in my world jealousy, greed, and envy are very strong emotions between corporate people and such. Still I do hope to one day sell my creations and make a good profit. Until then I'll just stick to my roots in my lab."

"Is there anything you wouldn't sell personally?" Twilight inquired.

"That's a simple answer. All my robots." Iggy answered.

"If he sold my model or any of the other models, someone could use them for their own gain or hack them and make them more dangerous." Gizmo explained.

"Mankind isn't ready to have robots fight on their side, especially mine." Iggy put in.

"You truly are a wonder of a human, Iggy Douglas." Rarity gasped at how much he cares about humanity and his world.

"That's just the way I am." Iggy admitted.

Meanwhile in the Badlands, Jack was running a field test of his Mecha-Jack's seeing how much stronger they've gotten thanks to Chrysalis' magic, "Ok boys, there's your target," he motioned to a number of poorly draw Iggy's on paper that were on boulders, "Ready cannons," his bots held out their arms as cannons extended out of their palms, "Aim... Fire!" he ordered as the robots started blasting their targets constantly, until the paper targets were in smokey ashes.

Jack smirked seeing how much more firepower they had now, until Chrysalis approached him, "I trust you're satisfied with your robots power ups?" she asked hopefully, while smirking.

"Oh yeah! With these new upgrades to my bots, I'll be sure to show Iggy Douglas who the real genius is... That is if I can ever find him in this world." he sighed at his problem.

Suddenly a changeling flew over to its queen and started whispering into her ear. Suddenly Chrysalis' face brightened up and spoke to Jack, "I think we may have found a solution to that problem."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"My changeling has just informed me he's spotted another human in the town of Ponyville." the Queen explained.

"Ponyville?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes. And to top it off, he spotted who I presume is your Iggy Douglas with six ponies whom I know too well." she continued.

"You do?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "Now you see why it's good we've partnered up?"

"Yes!" Jack cheered, "All right, here's the plan. We go to Ponyville, find Iggy and these ponies you know and then they will tremble before the might of Jack Mcallister!" he laughed maniacally until he paused before speaking in confusion, "Uh, where is Ponyville again?" Chrysalis face hooved in embarrassment.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Iggy was walking with Rarity, and Fluttershy, while Gizmo was wheeling at his master's side, "You really sure the workers at Ponyville's spa will allow me inside or even be able to work with me?" the human asked the unicorn.

"Oh pish-posh darling, the ponies there will love to have you there." Rarity assured her as they arrived at the place.

As they entered, Iggy and Gizmo looked around the lobby until another pony entered. It was a cyan coated pony known as Lotus Blossom, "Good afternoon, and welcome to Ponyville Spa, where we make a pony feel relaxed and comfortable as we possibly can," when she saw who it was she brightened up, "Ms. Rarity and Ms. Fluttershy, how good to see you two."

"And a good afternoon to you, Lotus Blossom darling," Rarity greeted her, "Fluttershy and I will take the usual, but first I would like to introduce to you some friends of ours. This is Iggy, and Gizmo. Boys meet Lotus Blossom; one of the spa's talented beauticians."

Lotus smiled and greeted them, "Well it's nice to meet you two. I have heard from around Ponyville there was a new being in Equestria, and here you are."

"That's me for you." Iggy chuckled.

"I certainly do hope your spa will attend to my master, even if he isn't a pony." Gizmo hoped.

"No problem at all," Lotus assured, "We help all those in need of a little relaxation."

"Then you won't have a problem with Gizmo here?" Iggy asked hopefully.

Lotus inspected Gizmo, "Well this is unlike anypony we've dealt with, but we love a challenge."

Gizmo and Iggy smiled, as the second of the spa ponies known as Aloe approached, "Well good day Ms. Rarity and Ms. Fluttershy," she spotted Iggy and Gizmo, "Oh and who have we here?"

"I'm Iggy Douglas, ma'am. And this is my assistant, Gizmo." Iggy introduced them.

"How wonderful to meet you two. My name is Aloe." she greeted them.

"A pleasure." Gizmo bowed his head.

"Well come along darlings." Rarity said as the four followed the spa ponies into the main room.

Upon entering the spa, Iggy and Gizmo were stunned seeing all the spa stuff from mud baths, regular baths, jacuzzis, tanning beds, massage chairs, etc, "Wow." Iggy gasped.

"It is fabulous isn't it?" Rarity asked the boy who only nodded in response.

"It certainly is." Gizmo admitted.

"We have the jacuzzi all ready for you, darlings." Aloe explained as she poured some bath beads into the water.

"Splendid." Rarity said, as she and Fluttershy went above deck and got into the tub.

Iggy spoke, as Gizmo held up a bag, "Good thing I brought my trunks," he went into a changing room, and came out wearing dark green swim trunks. He ascended up the deck and stepped into the water before gasping at the heat a few times as he went further in up to the point where the water reached his mid chest. He finally sighed in relaxation as he rested against the edge of the tub, "Oh this feels so nice."

"It does, doesn't it?" Rarity asked as Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me," a worker pony spoke up as Iggy looked over and saw Gizmo surrounded by two pony workers, "What should we do with him?"

"Just give his body a good wash down and polish, can you do that?" Iggy asked as the two nodded as Gizmo followed them to the side.

The three continued relaxing in the tub as Rarity asked, "So Iggy, how does it feel?"

"It feels great," Iggy admitted as he relaxed, "It's as if all my troubles are washing away."

"Yes, it does have that effect." Fluttershy noted.

After a good soak, the three climbed out and the two ponies wrapped towels around their manes and dawned robes. Iggy had a towel wrapped around his waist, and the three were brought over to the lounge chairs, "Ok Iggy, we're going to be getting a hooficure and Lotus and Aloe will tend to your hands and feet. Don't worry they're naturals at their job."

"After a soak like that, I believe you." Iggy admitted as he plopped onto a massage chair, and laid his legs out while resting back.

As Lotus approached Iggy, she spoke, "Not to worry Iggy I'll make sure you feel nice and relaxed," she trotted down to where his feet was and looked amazed, "So these are a human's feet. They look so adorable." she rubbed her hoof against the sole of his right foot causing him to laugh.

"Hey easy, I'm ticklish under there." he chuckled.

"My apologies." Lotus giggled as she took a filer in her mouth and proceeded to do his toe nails. Iggy relaxed and allowed his toe nails to be done by the pony.

'Ooh this is good,' Iggy thought as he continued to relax, 'When I get home I should start going to a regular spa and have this kind of treatment. As long as they don't paint my nails.'

When Lotus finished his right foot, she moved onto his left foot giving it the same treatment. When she finished both his feet she went up to his hands and held one in her hoof and started filing the nails, 'I got to bring Cynthia here next time.' Iggy continued to think as Lotus continued to tend to him.

As Fluttershy and Rarity were getting massages in their own chairs, Gizmo was being washed with rags and such by two other ponies, "Oh that feels good. I hope I sparkle good after this." he said excitedly.

Elsewhere, flying in the skies above Ponyville were six changelings, followed by six of the Mecha-Jacks with Jack flying at their side humming Ride of the Valkyries. Suddenly the changelings stopped in mid air, forcing Jack and his bots to do the same, "Hey what's the hold up?" he asked the changelings as they turn to face him, resulting in him looking terrified at their scary faces.

"We're here." one answered.

"We are?" Jack asked, "Well finally."

So the group flew downward and landed into Ponyville's park where they hid behind some bushes, "Ok, so what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We go undercover and scope things out." one of the Changelings explained, as he and the rest of them transform into random ponies.

"Right, stealth mode!" Jack smirked as he motioned to his robots who nodded. So the six changelings trotted off to blend in with the rest of the residents of Ponyville.

"What should we do, master?" one of the Mecha-Jacks asked.

"We should blend in as well." Jack suggested as his robots nodded and hovered into a tree and began tree jumping, "Hey, wait for me!" he cried as he activated his jet pack and flew up into the tree and used it to fly into other trees, as he followed his robots.

When they were out of range of the park, they had no more trees or bushes to use for cover, "Now what?" one of Jack's robots asked curiously.

"Simple, we do what the ninjas do," Jack answered as he tried to jump all the way from where he was standing to behind a building. Unfortunately he only made it half way with his jump before landing on the ground. He quickly crawled the rest of his way, while his robots made perfect ninja leaps reaching the back of the building he was behind, "Show offs." he grumbled at their better ninja leaps than his.

"Wasn't that spa treatment marvelous, Iggy?" an elegant female voice asked catching his attention.

"Iggy?" he asked, as he and his bots peeked from around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. They spotted Iggy, a shinier looking Gizmo, and two ponies composed of a pegasus and a unicorn walking.

"Yeah actually that was amazing," Iggy admitted, "I feel as if any tension or stress I had is gone."

"And my body's never had a more perfect spit shine." Gizmo added, as he marveled at his sparkly body.

"We're glad you two enjoyed it." Fluttershy smiled.

"It is Iggy." Jack gasped seeing the Changeling was right.

"So now that we found him, what do we do now?" one of his robots asked, while the others awaited their creator's command.

"Let's still shadow him," Jack instructed, "Maybe we can find out more about this town and who he's been palling around with since he got here."

"Yes sir." the robots nodded.

His robots did a ninja leap reaching behind another building, but when jack tried it again he once again only landed half way between where he jumped from and his designated target. He quickly crawled the rest of the way making sure none of the ponies, and especially Iggy saw him. He looked up seeing his bots look at him seeing he almost gave himself away, he responded, "I meant to do that."

**(And that's the chapter. Iggy got to show the girls some of his inventions that he worked on back in his world, and got to have a day at the spa. But with Jack, and some changelings arriving in Ponyville, his day may be in for some problems. Don't miss next time.)**


	8. Boy Genius vs Evil Boy Genius

**(Hi guys. It's been a few weeks but I'm back with my next update that I hope you'll enjoy.)**

_Last time, as Iggy was enjoying a day out with Rarity and Fluttershy, Jack Mcallister along with his Mecha-Jacks and a few changelings infiltrated Ponyville with only one thing in mind. To take down Iggy and the girls who helped foil the Queen's plan to take over Canterlot._

As Iggy and Gizmo continued walking with Rarity and Fluttershy, they saw Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie, "Hey girls!" Iggy called.

"Hi guys." Rainbow greeted them.

Pinkie noticed Gizmo and started inspecting his shiny form, "Wow you look especially shiny."

"Thank you. The ponies at the spa gave me a good polish." Gizmo admitted.

"So how did you enjoy the spa, Iggy?" Twilight asked.

"It was amazing," Iggy began, "I felt as if a whole years worth of stress from being cooped up in a lab all day has been cleansed from me."

"Well we were about to get something to eat, would ya care to join us?" Applejack offered.

"I'm game." Iggy answered.

"Of course." Rarity agreed.

"Sure." Fluttershy finished.

"Well let's go." Spike said as the group took off.

Jack continued watching them from around a corner with his Mecha-Jacks, while also noticing the Changelings in disguise were also trailing them, "Ok boys, let's move." Jack instructed, as they continued following them, while making sure to keep themselves unnoticeable.

Soon the group was sitting outside a cafe having something to eat, as Iggy was trying some hay fries, which actually tasted like regular fries to him, "Man these are good."

"I know." Spike told him so as they continued eating.

"Well we should really start talking about the Gala, now." Rarity suggested.

"Oh yeah that big event you said was coming up." Iggy noted.

"Yeah, and now that we know you won't be leaving Equestria so quickly, you can possibly join us." Twilight added.

"I'd like that, and maybe I can get Cynthia to come as well." the boy stated.

"I'm sure Princess Celestia would allow that." Twilight noted.

"Of course you should bring Cynthia here so I can take some measurements and notes from her. That way I can personally make you both outfits that best suit you two." Rarity spoke up.

"That'd be great, Rarity." Iggy smiled.

As they continued talking, Jack and his bots watched them while noticing the six undercover changelings were sitting at a table themselves waiting, "Show time." Jack whispered to his bots as he activated his jet and flew up above them.

As the group continued enjoying their lunch, they heard a maniacal laugh from above, "What in tarnation?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Who's laughing?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Whoever it is sure laughs annoyingly." Twilight said in irritation.

Fluttershy noticed Iggy looked horrified, "Iggy?" she asked in concern.

"Oh no." he groaned.

They looked up in the sky seeing something floating down to them. They saw another human like Iggy, as the new human spoke, "Cower before me, citizens of Ponyville! Your worse nightmare has arrived!" he declared.

"Another human." Rarity gasped.

"Um, that wouldn't happen to be Jack would it, Iggy?" Rainbow asked the boy genius.

"Unfortunately." Iggy sighed, as Jack reached the ground and saw his rival.

"Well-well, Iggy Douglas. I was wondering where you were."

"Jack seriously, why did you come here?" Iggy asked ,wanting to skip the dramatics.

"Like you need to ask?" Jack asked rhetorically, "I came for our regular duel, and you were not at home. So I went through the portal you invented and wound up here."

"Sorry that you came all this way for nothing, but if you just let me open the portal and send you home we can schedule our duel for another time." Iggy answered.

"Oh I'm not here about that anymore. I have bigger reasons to be here now." Jack explained.

"Is that so?" Iggy asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, but first aren't you going to introduce me?" Jack asked, while motioning to the group Iggy was with.

Iggy sighed and decided to introduce them for the sake of being rude, "Jack, this is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike. Guys, this is Jack Mcallister, my eternal rival." he introduced them in sarcasm.

"A pleasure to meet you all, and allow me to express my full pleasure by sharing with you my new trademark evil laugh!" he started laughing maniacally in various ways combined into one, which just sounded ear splitting.

The girls and Spike covered their ears, as Rainbow spoke, "Never do that again for the love of Celestia!"

Jack frowned and huffed, "No respect for the art of maniacal laugh."

"I certainly hope you don't intend on fighting me here, Jack," Iggy continued, "Because even these girls could knock you around without even trying."

"Then it's good I didn't come alone. Boys!" he called as his Mecha-Jacks landed beside him.

"What're those?" Pinkie inquired.

"His Mecha-Jack robots." Iggy explained.

"They look like him." Fluttershy noted.

"That has to be the most unhealthy case of narcissism if I've ever seen it." Rarity added.

"I am not narcissistic!" Jack growled.

Ignoring him, Gizmo spoke, "Shall I sir?"

"Do away with them." Iggy answered.

"Hold on there!" Jack interrupted them, "Who said they're my only comrades?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I have made other friends here in my short time since arriving." Jack explained.

"Oh this I gotta hear." Iggy answered sarcastically.

"Why hear it when they can show you? Come on out guys!" he called as the transformed changelings came to Jack's side.

"Who're they?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've been seeing them around town just recently." Twilight noted.

"Yeah they looked as if they were inspecting the place." Applejack added.

"You truly don't know who we are?" one of them asked.

"Then perhaps this will remind you!" a second bellowed as green magic consumed them and they revealed their true selves. The sight of them put the ponies and Spike in shock, while Iggy looked repulsed by their horrifying appearances.

"What are those?" the boy genius asked in shock.

"Changelings." Twilight answered.

"Changelings?" he asked, before recalling what Shining and Cadence told him about their wedding, "These are the creatures that used your bros wedding to take over Canterlot?"

"That's right," Twilight nodded, and spoke to the group of changelings, "Why're you here, and where's your queen?"

"Our queen sent us here with our new comrade Jack to find the boy known as Iggy Douglas." one of them answered.

"Comrade?" the ponies asked.

"That's right. These changelings are just the kind of allies I've always wanted." Jack smirked.

"Jack, for your first partner up with creatures who must share the same ideals as you do this is beyond freaky." Iggy explained.

"I know," Jack chuckled, "And now let me show you what our combined forces can do. Get them!" the Mecha-Jacks and changelings took off, as the ponies and Gizmo attacked as well.

The girls were using their own natural abilities against the changelings like they did back in Canterlot last time they fought, while Gizmo wheeled around and started blasting at the Mecha-Jacks with his cannons. The Mecha-Jacks took a few hits, but thanks to the enhancement magic armor Chrysalis bestowed on them, they were able to withstand the attacks. The Mecha-Jacks started blasting at Gizmo, who was wheeling around, avoiding the attacks, "They were never this strong!" he called as he almost got nailed.

Iggy seeing his one robot would not be enough to fight these new enhanced robots Jack had, clicked on his watch to open a portal and clicked on it again and spoke, "Guard bots, come!" Emerging from the portal were Iggy's guard bots from his lab, "This ought to even the odds!"

And with the additional guard bots to aid Gizmo, they were taking the fight to the Mecha-Jacks who were all evenly matched. Iggy looked and saw Jack flying right for him on his jetpack. He quickly activated his rocket boots and took it to the air. Jack flew after him and the two grappled while flying all around in turbulence, "You don't know jack, Jack!" Iggy called, as they continued to grapple, while dodging a building's sign.

"No you don't know jack, man!" Jack retorted, as they wrestled before losing their grip on each other.

As the girls continued defending themselves from the changelings, they looked up and saw Iggy and Jack continue fighting by holding their arms out and tried slapping each other when they were merely slapping each others hands away, "What're they doing?" Twilight asked.

"That's a nerd fight for you, Twilight." Rainbow noted.

Hearing her, both boys ceased their slap fighting and called down to her in sync, "Hey who're you calling a nerd?!" they looked at each other seeing they spoke in perfect sync.

"Awkward." Iggy stated, as they two continued to fight in mid air by trying to grab and wrestle each other.

Twilight knowing they had to get rid of the changelings had concentrated her magic by powering it up in her horn, "Girls get back!" she ordered, as the five jumped away from the changelings as she unleashed a magic blast knocking the changelings away and they rolled on the ground looking weakened.

Up in the air, Jack looked down, "The changelings!" he looked to the side seeing his robots were getting overwhelmed, "My Mecha-Jacks!"

"And you're next!" Iggy declared as he flew aside.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked in confusion, until he looked down and saw Pinkie aiming her party cannon in his direction. Suddenly blasting out of the cannon was a load of party streamers and confetti. As they were flying right for Jack, he let out a high pitch scream as the streamers and confetti covered him, with some confetti getting in his face, "My eyes! I can't see!" he cried as he waved his arms around uncontrollably, not sure where to go. Through his arm waving he accidentally pressed a switch on his jetpack that deactivated it and he started falling form the sky screaming before two of his robots that were still in tact flew over and caught him, bringing him safely to the ground, "Thanks guys."

Iggy touched down and the group saw the changelings gathering the remains of Jack's bots close to him, "You may have got the best of us today, but this is still far from over!" one of the changelings declared as they were all surrounded by green flames and vanished into thin air.

"They're gone." Iggy gasped.

"Well good riddance." Rainbow proclaimed.

"This is all very serious girls," Twilight began, "It looks like Queen Chrysalis is at it again."

"And Jack's made an ally out of her." Iggy stated.

"So that boy was Jack?" Applejack asked him.

"Yeah, but his robots were never that powerful." Iggy explained.

"I know." Gizmo agreed.

"I should write this to the princess." Twilight suggested.

"And I'm gonna need to make some adjustments to my scanner." Iggy added.

"Adjustments?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, that way it can see through changeling transformations. If those six could slip into Ponyville like that, I want to take precautions. Especially now that Jack has competent allies."

Sometime later at the Changeling cave, the changelings and Jack were kneeling before the Queen, while trembling in fear as she spoke, "They defeated you with streamers and confetti?!" she asked in outrage.

"They defeated him with streamers and confetti." one of the changelings corrected her, while motioning to Jack.

"Hey when that stuff gets in your face it can be disorienting!" Jack argued, until Chrysalis bellowed.

"Silence!" the seven froze up in fright, "I will not tolerate failure from any of you. And as for you, Jack... I gave you those enhancements on your robots to help you in conquering your enemy, but you let me down."

"Yes your highness." he answered in fear.

"If you want this partnership between us to work, I expect better results on your part." she looked down on him with her eyes glowing, as he spoke.

"Yes your highness. I won't fail you again, I promise!" he whimpered.

She lowered her head down and came face to face with him, making him back his head away feeling intimidated, as she spoke, "If you break that promise, I will feed off whatever love you have for anything inside you until you are nothing but a withering husk. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack cringed and nodded, "Crystal, ma'am."

"Good. Now leave me." she ordered, as Jack and the Changelings left her chamber in the cave.

Jack not sure exactly where to go just walked through the cave, seeing all the changelings surrounding it, thought to himself in a panic, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**(And there's the chapter. The girls have finally met Jack and now know that Chrysalis is active again. Will Iggy be able to defeat Jack with the Changelings behind him, or has he met his match? Don't miss next time guys.)**


	9. Night of the Gala

**(And welcome to another installment readers. Hope you're ready to see Iggy and Cynthia attend one of Canterlot's major events.)**

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was hard at work more than usual. Reason was because it was the day before the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. She was currently taking some measurements on Cynthia who had returned to Ponyville when Iggy messaged that she was also invited to attend the Gala like him.

Cynthia was standing on a stool as Rarity was using her measuring tape to get the girls measurements. When the unicorn wrapped the measuring tape around the girls chest she was rather surprised at how much of it had to wrap around her, "Oh my 87 cm? Cynthia, I do hope you aren't putting on weight around this area." she patted the girls right breast, making the girl cover her chest with her arms, while looking incredibly flustered.

"No it's not like that. This is just my natural growth. You see in my world, this is one area besides the face where some girls take absolute pride in." she tried to explain.

"Oh I see," Rarity began, as she started catching on, "So the bigger you are here the better?" she motioned to Cynthia's chest.

"Some girls like to believe that," she answered, "Though sometimes they can be in the way, and it draws the eyes of men there. I'm worried that they might scare Iggy away." she blushed.

"Oh don't be so nervous, darling," Rarity said as she took some notes, "From all Iggy has told to me and the girls, he's never once said anything about you that could even possibly scare him away."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Of course. In fact why don't you openly express yourself?" she suggested, "After all sometimes one of the key ingredients into getting a guy to notice you is to show off your best features."

"I'm still not sure." Cynthia replied in doubt.

Rarity slid over to her, "Trust me on this. You may get better results."

Cynthia looked at the unicorn who was giving her a comforting smile. Feeling ensured, the teen girl smiled, "Well ok."

"Fabulous, and now to get to work on your dress." Rarity said, as she took her notes and began working her magic.

Within an hour, Cynthia stood by as Rarity stood before a screen, ready to unveil Cynthia's dress for the Gala, "And now Cynthia, I present to you your dress!" she used her magic to move the screen.

Cynthia looked and saw the dress she was meant to wear, being a green strapless and sleeveless gown, with matching green opera gloves, while her foot wear was a pair of green shoes, "Rarity, I... I love it!" she cheered.

"You do?" Rarity asked hoping she truly was pleased.

"I do. Thank you so much!" Cynthia hugged the unicorn.

"My pleasure, darling." Rarity smiled as she returned the embrace. Unaware to the two, a single changeling was watching them from the window before flying off.

In the Bad Lands, Jack was waiting around inside the cave bored out of his mind, until Chrysalis flew into, "Oh you're back. How was your feeding time?" Jack asked the queen, while using air quotes.

"It was very delicious." Chrysalis snickered deviously.

Suddenly the changeling flew into the cave and landed by her, "Your majesty. I bring you news."

"Go on." Chrysalis permitted him to speak.

"It seems the ponies, the boy Iggy Douglas, and some human girl will be attending the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." her minion explained.

"The Grand Galloping Gala, you say?" she asked and he nodded, until Jack spoke up.

"Wait, a human girl?" he pondered until it dawned on him, "Cynthia."

Chrysalis turned to her partner looking intrigued, "Oh somepony you know?"

"Yeah. Another item on the list of things Iggy has taken from me." he said bitterly.

"I see," the queen began, until a smile crept on her face, "Well how would you like to take her back?"

"You got a plan?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh yes. And it involves the Gala." she explained.

"What is this Grand Galloping Gala, anyway?"

"A special event held in Canterlot every year," she began, "Of course you need a special invite to attend it. But not us."

"So we're gonna crash it?" Jack asked in excitement.

Chrysalis chuckled at his excitement, "In a word yes."

"Ooh it's so exciting, but how are we going to do it?" Jack asked her.

"By going undercover." she answered.

Jack's excitement started dropping, as he spoke up, "Well there's a problem with that I'm afraid."

"What problem?" she asked, thinking he was doubting her.

"You may be able to easily alter your appearance, but how am I supposed to hide this face from all of the attendees?" he asked, while pushing his face into hers, making the queen look repulsed at his close contact.

She shoved him away, and spoke, "Don't get that close to my face. And second I had a feeling something like this would eventually come up."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I can help you in slipping through the crowd."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Just hold still." she instructed as he horn glowed with magic.

"Whoa, what're you going to do with that?" Jack asked in worry, as he backed up a bit.

"Just hold still. You may feel a little twinge, but it'll be worth it." she leaned her head down, and her horn came in contact with Jack's head with her magic covering his body.

Jack trembled as the magic from Chrysalis started seeping into his skin. He started feeling his body shake and felt goosebumps emerging. Suddenly the transfer ended as Jack stood looking about the same, "What did you do to me?"

"I have shared with you a bit of changeling magic." she explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you have our ability to take on the form of another."

"Seriously? That's so cool!" Jack cheered.

"But do not use it carelessly," she started warning him, "After all changeling magic runs on the love others have for another. And since you do not have the power to collect that type of energy, I will have to transfer it to you myself. So don't waste it."

"Gotcha," Jack nodded in understanding, "So how does this transformation work?"

"Picture yourself as a pony in your own image in your mind. Do that and it will happen." she instructed.

"Ok. Here I go," Jack said, as he closed his eyes and started concentrating. Suddenly the green magic was surrounding his body as he started undergoing his transformation. Suddenly in place of Jack was a grayish white stallion earth pony, with red mane and a tail, and dark eye color. His cutie mark was a black King's scepter He opened his eyes and spoke, "Did it work?" he spoke.

Chrysalis spoke, "See for yourself." she used her magic to conjure a mirror for him to look in.

When he saw his reflection, Jack gasped in shock, "Is that really me?"

"Merely a transformation of yourself but yes, that is you." Chrysalis answered.

"Changeling magic rocks!" Jack cheered.

"But remember the Gala isn't until tomorrow night. So savor what magic I gave you until then." she instructed.

"Right," Jack replied as he returned to his human form, "Felt weird getting down on all fours though."

"Well get used to it." she ordered him, and he nodded.

The very next day, the girls were at Rarity's shop getting ready, while Cynthia was with them. The girls had just finished getting dressed and as usual was wearing dresses that matched their natural styles and flares. Rarity turned to a dressing room, "Everything ok in there, Cynthia?"

"Yes." she answered.

Soon enough the door opened up and stepping out was Cynthia wearing the dress Rarity made for her. In addition to the dress, Cynthia wore her hair up in a single bun, and a good amount of cleavage peaked out through her dress. The girls looked excited as they trotted over to her, "My stars. Cynthia, you are beautiful." Rarity gasped, while feeling proud.

"Do you really think so?" she asked trying to hold back a blush.

"Girl you are looking magnificent." Applejack added.

"And awesome to boot." Rainbow added.

"When Iggy sees you he's gonna be..." Pinkie began as she started giving off multiple shocked expressions.

After seeing her do so many examples, Twilight closed her agape mouth with her hoof, "I think she gets it."

"Well come on girls, Iggy should be arriving soon." Rarity said as they trotted out of the dressing room, and saw Iggy, Gizmo, and Spike waiting having fitted into their own outfits.

Spike was wearing the same tux jacket and red bow tie he wore last time, Gizmo was simply wearing a black bow tie tied around the section of his torso connecting his wheel leg to his body, along with a top hat on his head. Iggy's tux, which like Cynthia's dress and the others outfits was designed by Rarity, was composed on black dress shoes, black pants, a black dress shirt, and a blue buttoned up jacket with a black collar. It looked like a tux version of Spock's outfit, "Hello ladies." Iggy greeted them.

"Are we all set?" Gizmo asked.

"All ready, guys." Twilight answered, until the ponies made way for Cynthia.

Upon seeing her, Iggy's eyes widened in shock at the beauty that stood before him, "Cynthia?"

"Hello, Iggy." she greeted him.

Iggy eyeballed her up and down, while taking glances at her chest area and thought to himself, 'No wonder she's so modest,' he then spoke up, "You look wonderful."

"Really?" she asked.

Iggy took her hands into hers, "Cross my heart you do. Like the day I first met ya in the schools hallways."

"You look handsome yourself." Cynthia replied.

"Thanks," Iggy smiled and turned to Rarity, "And thanks for putting this together for me,Rare."

"It was my pleasure, Iggy." Rarity smiled.

"So how're we getting to the Gala this time?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Follows us." Spike answered, as they showed them outside the boutique.

As they went outside, they saw a big royal carriage being pulled by four of the princess' pegasi guards. The girls gasped in astonishment, as Iggy spoke, "Your chariot awaits my dears."

"How did you?" Twilight gasped.

"The princess allowed me to use it." Iggy smiled.

"Oh this is so cool!" Raibow cheered.

"Well dears, shall we go?" Rarity asked the group as they all got onto the chariot.

"Ok boys, take it away!" Iggy ordered the pegasi guards. The guards nodded and started galloping while flapping their wings, until they took off carrying the chariot into the air and were on their way to Canterlot.

That night, as the chariot pulled up outside the castle, the group dismounted and saw all of the other guests arriving and were being let in. Iggy and Cynthia looked up seeing fireworks being shot off signaling that the gala had begun.

"Well everypony got their tickets?" Twilight asked as they all had their Gala ticket on them.

"Well let's go!" Pinkie cheered as they all walked for the entrance, and showed the guard pony their tickets before being allowed in.

Watching from behind a bush was Chrysalis and Jack, "Ok Jack, it's time." she instructed him.

"This is so great." Jack said excitedly.

"Contain your excitement, and get into your disguise." she instructed.

"Right." he answered as he concentrated and became his disguised earth pony self, while wearing a black tuxedo jacket, and red bow tie.

'My turn." Chrysalis said, as she used her magic to transform into a unicorn mare about the same height as Princess Luna. Her coat became reddish pink, and her mane and tail became brown and done up nicely, and her cutie mark was the image of wedding bells. Her dress was white and looked almost like a wedding gown.

"Wow, nice look." Jack gasped.

"It is isn't it?" she asked while posing, "Now remember to use the voice you've been practicing with."

"You mean this voice?" he asked, in an elegant and suave tone, that sounded in no way like Jack's regular voice.

"Excellent." Chrysalis smiled, as the two came out of hiding and followed the rest of the crowd.

When they reached the entry, the guard spoke up, "Tickets please."

"Ah yes, they're right... here." Chrysalis aimed her horn at the guard using her magic to put him under her control.

"Go on in." he permitted them entry against his will.

"Thank you." she snickered, as the two entered. Upon leaving the guard's eyes returned to normal, while he looked around wondering what just happened.

Inside the castle, Chrysalis and Jack looked around, "Wow, this is some place." Jack gasped.

"Yes, and it could've been mine." Chrysalis said bitterly.

"So we're in. What do we do now?" Jack asked for instructions.

"We'll play is casual until the time is right." she explained as they continued on, with devious thoughts on how the Gala's gonna go once they make their debut.

**(And there's the chapter. The guys are all set for the Gala, but Chrysalis and Jack have infiltrated it and will be ready to cause trouble. Will Iggy and the girls save the Gala, or will this Gala be the last? See ya next time.)**


End file.
